Sur la piste
by Diri-chan
Summary: Alistair n'avait pas envie d'accepter ce rôle de garde du corps pour lequel il n'était pas taillé. Qui aurait cru que ce que tous nomment couardise serait le talent qui le condamnerait à être au cœur de l'action ? Bella, quant à elle, aurait peut-être préféré mourir tranquillement plutôt que de fuir ainsi. Si seulement Carlisle n'avait pas demandé cette faveur ...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : M (notamment en raison de violence morale)

 **Note :** Je voulais vous proposer des inachevés et en fouillant dans mes dossiers, je me suis aperçue que j'avais deux fanfictions de Twilight, finies mais non publiées. Je vais donc vous les présenter. Je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme de publication relativement rapide.

Cette fanfiction fait un peu plus de 18.000 mots (hors notes, …) et se découpe en 7 chapitres avec le prologue. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

L'oiseau volait au loin. Pour mieux l'observer, l'homme avait dû gravir le plus haut des arbres qu'il avait pu trouver, mais de son perchoir, plus rien de gênait sa vue. Grâce à ses sens de vampire, il pouvait entendre le battement précipité de son cœur ou encore le bruit de l'air qui faisait plier légèrement ses plumes. Il pouvait voir le reflet du soleil sur ses dernières. Il l'observa autant qu'il le put. Quand le bel oiseau s'éloigna suffisamment pour qu'il n'en voit plus la moindre parcelle, il soupira et redescendit d'un bond de sa branche. Il dépoussiéra ses genoux et vérifia qu'aucune brindille ne s'était attardée sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas très soigneux de son apparence, son jean noir ne craignait pas grand-chose mais sortir des bois pleins de terre et de poussière avaient toujours tendances à attirer les regards. C'était une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Les regards.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu mais la nuit tombait vite. Il tourna le dos à la plaine sauvage pour observer sa destination. Une ville. Une satanée ville. Si le sang animal n'avait pas eu un goût si infect, il aurait pu se tourner vers un régime purement végétarien dans le seul but d'échapper à la compagnie humaine. C'était techniquement possible, puisque le clan Cullen y parvenait. Son seul et unique ami, Carlisle, avait les yeux dorés des buveurs de sang qui ne touchaient pas aux veines humaines. Pour sa part, il préférait passer par-dessus la haine que lui inspiraient toutes ses créatures pour se nourrir. Il fallait leurs reconnaitre quelques qualités, le goût de leurs sangs en faisait partis.

D'un pas lent et lourd, il traversa les champs puis suivi les routes, un peu trop droite et civilisée à son goût, pour finalement parvenir à la ville. Il n'y avait pas les bruits caractéristiques des boites de nuits, aux sons aussi forts qu'étouffés. Il n'entendit pas non plus les sons propres aux bars ouvert jusque dans la nuit la plus profonde. Cet endroit n'était qu'une petite ville, presque fantomatique où la plupart des personnes ne faisaient que passer.

Certains d'entre eux faisaient le choix de ne s'en prendre qu'à ceux qui le méritaient. Mordre à la veine d'un violeur, d'un tueur, d'un pédophile ou de quelconques criminels cruels, qui s'amusaient de la souffrance d'un autre. Alistair aurait peut-être pu en faire de même, en enquêtant sur ces personnes ou en suivant l'odeur caractéristique de la drogue ou de l'alcool. Il aurait fini par trouver quelques ivrognes habitués à la castagne et donc la femme présenterait encore quelques bleus, bientôt invisibles sous la peau. Mordre une telle gorge ne présentait après tout aucun risque pour son système immunitaire. Il les digèrerait de la même manière qu'un autre. Seulement, pour faire une telle chose, il aurait fallu qu'il estime que ces personnes valaient moins que les autres. Il aurait fallu qu'il se pose en juge et bourreau, pour décider de qui doit vivre et mourir. C'était peut-être l'approche la plus saine à tenir, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Ces femmes, ces hommes, ces enfants, aucun n'en valait la peine. Il les haïssait tous. Alors, il avançait dans la ville, tournait au hasard d'une rue et s'arrêter à la troisième maison. Il sautait la clôture, si clôture il y avait et ne regardait pas le nom sur la boite aux lettres. Une collection de nom n'apportait rien.

Il franchissait le perron et fracturait la porte d'une simple pichenette si aucune fenêtre n'était entrouverte. Il avançait jusqu'au cœur le plus proche. S'il s'agissait d'un enfant, il cherchait une autre proie. Pas parce qu'il éprouvait une quelconque pitié à l'égard des plus jeunes mais parce qu'il répugnait à effectuer ces chasses et à s'approcher de toutes ces personnes. Boire de grandes quantités était préférable et les plus jeunes ne contenaient pas assez de fluide vital pour le satisfaire.

Ce jour-là, il arriva face à un homme, d'un certain âge. Quelques rides parsemaient son visage et ses yeux étaient ouverts. Son cœur ne s'emballa pas lorsqu'il le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Il l'attendait. Il avait peut-être commencé à l'attendre quand il avait ouvert la première des boites de pilules qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet, devant une photo au papier jauni où s'étalaient des sourires. Alistair huma son odeur, une odeur de maladie malgré l'intense propreté qu'il avait tenté de faire régner sous son toit.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez être rapide ?

La voix de l'homme était calme. Il pensait mourir, il espérait mourir, mais si cet inconnu qui avait pénétré sous son toit ne comptait pas le tuer, autant qu'il ne le berce pas d'illusion plus longtemps. Qu'il vole ce qu'il comptait dérober et qu'il s'en aille.

Alistair haussa des épaules tout en pensant que c'était la première fois de la décennie que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de sa proie et d'un geste vif, enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge. L'espace d'un instant son cœur palpita plus vite, plus fort, comme s'il reprenait goût à la vie et l'instant d'après, il mourrait.

Alistair relâcha le corps qui se répandit mollement sur les draps blancs. Quelques gouttes de sang les tachèrent sans que cela ne l'inquiète. Il avait l'habitude d'effacer ses traces. Un incendie accidentel ferait tout à fait l'affaire. Il fit le tour de la pièce, repérant l'installation électrique et quelques minutes plus tard, l'incendie démarrait. Une couverture était malheureusement si près du foyer qu'elle s'embrasa rapidement et le corps suivit. L'odeur devient insupportable et le vampire aux yeux rougeoyants s'éloigna rapidement. Peu importait les conclusions du rapport de police. Qui irait imaginer l'existence des vampires sans une morsure caractéristique et un corps exsangue ? Les Volturis, rois de leur monde, ne pourraient rien lui reprocher.

Il s'éloigna rapidement de la ville, haïssant les bruits qui s'en dégageaient et rejoignit les profondeurs de la forêt. Il avait acheté un petit chalet avec l'argent qu'il volait à ses victimes, tout au fond des bois et c'était là qu'il vivait depuis quelques temps. Pour n'importe quel humain, il fallait compter une journée de marche pour l'atteindre. Pour lui, quelques heures de marche tout au plus, si il flânait. C'était le premier lieu en sa possession depuis longtemps et si un vampire venait sur ses terres, il les déserterait tout aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Il ne détestait pas simplement les humains, les vampires, sa propre-espèce, ne valait pas mieux à ses yeux. Sur le chemin, il fit un certain nombre de détour, pour compliquer la tâche à de potentiel traqueur et finalement, arriva chez lui. Il avait choisi ce lieu pour ses falaises proches. Il pouvait à loisir grimper à la cime des arbres et trouver du réconfort en observant les créatures majestueuses qui chassaient en plein ciel. C'était un lieu superbe pour cette activité. C'était la seule qu'il se permettait réellement. Il avait bien quelques livres, mais il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le qui-vive, à sonder les environs grâce à son don. Il ne comptait pas se laisser surprendre par qui que ce soit. Un randonneur égaré comme un autre nomade, il était hors de question d'être vu ou même simplement senti d'un peu trop près.

Il n'avait pas d'horloge, pas de montre, ni absolument rien qui n'ait besoin d'un courant électrique d'ailleurs. Pourtant, le temps qui passait et qu'il pouvait mesurer à l'état du ciel, se faisait lourd sur ses épaules. Il était de ceux qui survivent uniquement pour survivre. Un jour, il serait prêt à mourir alors il s'effondrerait en poussière sur lui-même. Il en était convaincu. En attendant que ce jour arrive, il faisait tout pour assurer l'intégrité de ce corps aussi dur que la pierre. C'était son unique but.

Neuf jours passèrent, absolument identiques les uns aux autres, avant qu'il n'ait vraiment besoin de se nourrir. Il marcha à travers la forêt, déployant son don pour s'assurer que personnes ne risquaient de surgir face à lui et rejoint une ville éloignée, plus que la précédente. Il avait défini un point de départ fictif pour rassembler les tueries dans un cercle éloigné de chez lui. Personne ne viendrait soupçonner un humain, sans véhicule de faire de tel trajet autour de son chalet, mais il ne souhaitait pas que des vampires le retrouvent par ce biais.

Il mangea à sa faim, un feu fit rage, il s'éloigna. Il disparut dans la nuit noire et seule la lune continua de regarder le brasier qui s'étendait. Il était en route pour rentrer chez lui quand son don l'alerta. Deux personnes s'approchaient à grande vitesse. Deux vampires. Il commença par les contourner, vivement, quand il entendit très nettement l'un des deux s'écriait :

\- C'est Carlisle.

Il se figea, près néanmoins à déguerpir si le second vampire ne s'identifiait pas rapidement, mais alors que son don lui confirmait que la compagne de son ami se trouvait toute proche, Carlisle ajouta :

\- Esmée est avec moi.

Il les regarda s'approcher de lui, mal à l'aise. Il détestait ces rencontres. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé au juste ? Carlisle ne le lui dirait sans doute pas, afin de garder cette possibilité dans l'avenir. Il détailla rapidement la petite femelle à l'air un peu trop gentil à ses yeux et son ami, le seul qui avait su trouver grâce à ses yeux. Carlisle était un altruiste, un philanthrope … qui ne parvenait à détester réellement personne. Même pas les Volturis. Il avait régné à leur côté durant un temps, il n'aimait pas leurs façons de traiter les autres, comme il n'aimait pas sa façon de se tenir à l'écart de tout. Néanmoins, il savait trouver en chacun quelque chose à apprécier. Alistair n'avait jamais compris ce que ce vampire pouvait voir en lui qui n'était qu'un couard, fuyant et paranoïaque, … Quand il le lui avait demandé, Carlisle avait souri avant de répondre que cette énigme pourrait occuper ses longues nuits de solitude. Elle l'occupait en effet.

\- Veux-tu que nous nous mettions dans un endroit plus reculé ?

C'était encore et toujours Carlisle et son trop plein de bon sentiment. Chez la plupart des personnes, cet état d'esprit serait passé pour de l'hypocrisie voir du mépris. Au tout début, c'est ce qu'Alistair avait cru avant de devoir admettre qu'il n'en était rien.

Il hocha simplement la tête et partit rapidement en direction de l'ouest, le plus loin possible de son refuge. Si Carlisle y mettait un pied … Il l'abandonnerait, comme si ça avait été n'importe quel autre vampire. Quand il s'arrêta, ils étaient dans l'un de ces bois peut profond qui jalonnaient l'état. Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer avec de cracher d'un air dégouté :

\- Ta petite voyante ?, tenta-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

\- En effet, Alice t'a trouvé.

Il s'agitât. Si son pouvoir lui indiquait où se trouvait les personnes qu'il cherchait ou le nombre de personnes s'approchant, il n'était pas à l'abri des traqueurs et encore moins des dons plus étranges qui pouvait exister de par leur monde. Une voyante qui pouvait prévoir son intention de se rendre dans telle ou telle ville, comment échapper totalement à sa surveillance ? Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution.

Il aurait pu demander à Carlisle ce qu'il lui voulait, pourquoi il l'avait approché ou encore, histoire de se montrer civilisé comment il allait. Seulement, il n'était pas civilisé, il n'était pas poli et il avait autre chose à faire. Il laissa son pouvoir gonfler dans sa poitrine et balaya largement la zone autour d'eux. Qui sait qui pouvait suivre Carlisle ? Il ne trouva aucun vampire dans les environs.

\- Nous sommes désolés de venir troubler ta paix. Ma famille et moi-même avons besoin de ton aide.

Alistair se tendit totalement, tout en essayant de se rassurer : Carlisle ne le mettrait pas dans une position fâcheuse. S'il avait la moindre crainte pour lui, il ne le lui demanderait pas. Et puis, dans le cas contraire, il pouvait toujours refuser. Il aurait presque rit en comprenant à l'instant même où il la formulait à quel point cette idée était fausse. Il détestait la solitude, il était égoïste et faible. Pour plaire à cet homme, à ce vampire ridicule qui s'entourait de tant d'autres, il accepterait. Il accepterait tout, sauf peut-être la mort. Alors il se cacherait comme le piètre vampire qu'il était, tout en tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'abandonnait pas le seul être qui pouvait compter à travers ce monde. Il ne répondit rien. Il détestait le pouvoir qu'il avait offert à Carlisle en lui offrant son amitié.

\- Mon clan compte un nouveau membre. Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, Edward a rencontré sa chanteuse.

La chanteuse était un être dont le sang attirait irrésistiblement un vampire en particulier. Ce n'était pas un fait unique, il était possible d'en croiser un certain nombre au cours d'une vie de vampire. En général le vampire était pris de frénésie face à cet individu et le saigner rapidement. Fin de l'histoire. Edward et son légendaire contrôle avait dû réussir à transformer cette personne. La seule question qu'il se posait était de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un simple échange de banalité ou si ce nouveau membre cachait la cause de cette visite.

\- Elle est toujours vivante et toujours humaine. Edward refuse de la transformer, mais elle sait.

Alistair frémit en comprenant qu'une loi avait été transgressée. Si les Volturis l'apprenaient, ils seraient tous tués. Peut-être remonterait-il jusqu'à lui ? Il était dans le secret. Il était en danger. Il laissa son don s'étendre à nouveau mais seul le silence lui répondit. Aucune alarme interne, rien. Est-ce qu'un membre du clan des rois pouvait se cacher assez efficacement pour que son don ne fonctionne pas ?

\- Alistair, calmez-vous, ils ne sont pas au courant.

Cette petite voix qui venait de s'élever, c'était celle d'Esmée. Elle l'observait avec compassion et il dut se retenir de lui crier au visage qu'elle pouvait bien garder sa compassion pour elle ! Si elle en avait eu une once, elle ne serait pas venue jusqu'ici pour l'acculer avec une telle révélation. Elle continua néanmoins à l'observer, sans crainte et avec toute cette tendresse qu'il haïssait.

\- Alistair, notre problème se situe ailleurs. Elle se taira. Elle se tait déjà depuis un certain temps. Mais un traqueur l'a prise pour cible, nous l'avons tué et nous sommes finalement partis. Nous l'avons abandonné pour sa sécurité, mais elle fait partie des nôtres. Récemment, nous avons découvert que la compagne du traqueur a promis de se venger. Elle veut la tuer.

\- Une femelle seule ?

\- Oui.

\- Et à quoi je pourrais bien te servir ? Tu as le dieu de la guerre, une putain de voyante pour traqueur et un télépathe.

\- La femelle est douée pour nous échapper. Elle parvient à déjouer Alice. Tu l'as peut-être croisé. Elle s'appelle Victoria. Plus vieille que moi, plus jeune que toi. Rousse.

Ça, c'était des banalités, Carlisle lui décrivit le traqueur, le troisième homme de ce petit clan, la façon dont les sens du traqueur s'étaient éveillés et la traque qui en avait suivi. Il expliqua comment Laurent avait changé de camp, comme si c'était important. Ça ne l'était pas. Durant un moment, Alistair ne comprit pas, puis, ce fut une évidence. Carlisle était gêné de ce qu'il était venu lui demander. Alors que lâcher sa bombe qui plaçait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête avait été si simple pour lui, à présent, il n'osait plus parler.

Esmée sembla le comprendre elle aussi car elle sera brièvement la main de son compagnon en signe de soutien. Ils se regardèrent et Esmée finit par dire :

\- Nous voulions aller la chercher et la ramener parmi nous, ou retourner à Forks et la soutenir, seulement … Notre départ lui a causé beaucoup de tords. Elle a fait une dépression. Elle se laisse mourir.

Alistair l'observa sans comprendre. Aussi jeune soit-elle, si cette humaine était prête à mourir, qu'ils la laissent partir. Elle trouverait peut-être la paix ainsi. Carlisle secoua la tête en devinant ses pensées et chuchota :

\- Elle est trop jeune.

\- Selon quels critères ?

Leurs vies étaient si longues, quand est-il temps de mourir ? Cette date fatidique où l'on oublie son propre corps et où cette éternité devient horrifiante, cet instant où l'on cherche à se dépouiller de tout ce qu'il reste … le corps en premier. Pourquoi ne pas accepter que ce moment, ce point de bascule, arrive plus tôt pour elle ?

\- Nous lui avons fait du mal. Nous sommes responsables de cet état et je refuse qu'elle meure à cause de nous. Nous allons traquer Victoria, mais elle doit partir. Elle doit fuir. Et elle ne supportera pas notre compagnie.

\- Non, tu ne me demanderas pas ça.

Si cela était encore possible, tout le corps d'Alistair se rigidifia. Il recula légèrement sur ses appuis, prêt à prendre la fuite devant Carlisle et son air désolé. Le vampire lui murmura qu'il était l'un des meilleurs pour se dissimuler, mais également l'un des seuls qui pourraient sentir un ennemi s'approcher. Victoria semblait avoir des ressources insoupçonnées et elle faisait tout pour éviter d'être vue des Volturis. Elle se cachait d'eux autant que lui. Il ne craindrait rien de ce côté. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était emmener l'humaine, sa fille de cœur, et la cacher. Il devrait penser à répondre à ses besoins vitaux et se maîtriser près d'elle, afin de ne pas la saigner à blanc, mais ils savaient tout deux qu'après tant d'années, la maîtrise de la soif n'était plus un défi aussi inquiétant que dans leurs jeunes âges.

\- Je refuse.

Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait même pensé et pourtant, c'était faux. Carlisle le savait tout aussi bien que lui et l'air de regret profond qu'il affichait le prouvait un peu plus si c'était possible. Esmée semblait douter un peu plus qu'ils ne parviennent à accomplir la folle entreprise de le convaincre. Carlisle sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit.

A contrecœur, il laissa ses doigts se refermer dessus, acceptant la malédiction qui l'accompagnait. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la lettre contienne le nom, l'adresse et tout ce qu'il avait à savoir de cette fille, ainsi que les numéros de chacun d'entre eux.

Sans attendre, il partit en courant, fuyant la promesse qu'il venait de faire tout aussi implicite soit elle. Carlisle attendrait son intervention. S'il n'emmenait pas la fille et qu'elle venait à mourir ou même à être en danger. Il perdrait son seul ami. Quel était le pire ? Le perdre ou risquer sa vie ? Risquer sa vie lui cria tout une partie de son être et pourtant, il avait pris sa décision. Il ferait son possible pour ne pas le perdre.

 **Note de fin** : J'ai ouvert une page FB. Si vous voulez discuter, n'hésitez surtout pas. Ca s'appelle « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri ». J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapitre 1 : partir sans lutter

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : On effleure quelques thèmes lourds, mais ça va aller )

 **Note :** Vous pouvez venir me retrouver sur la page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri » !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Elle leva les yeux et s'observa dans un miroir. Sa peau était grasse et terne, comme si elle avait été particulièrement malade ces derniers jours. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux, mais ils allaient parfaitement avec ses paupières rougies et gonflés. Si elle descendait prendre le petit déjeuner avec cette tête-là, Charlie s'inquiéterait. Il aurait raison d'ailleurs, mais elle ne comptait pas lui en laisser l'occasion. Elle nettoya sa peau jusqu'à la faire rougir pour mettre quelques couleurs sur ses pommettes, puis elle passa de l'eau froide sur ses paupières. Sa brosse glissa entre ses cheveux, s'accrochant aux nœuds qu'elle brisa sans remord.

Elle était épuisée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retourner s'asseoir et d'observer le ciel face à elle. Entendre au loin de le cri des enfants, le bruit des voitures qui passaient par là et voir les feuilles se détachaient des arbres avec lenteur. Elle voulait cela et pourtant, elle se préparait à descendre, à sourire, à faire semblant tout cela pour que Charlie ne voit pas à quel point sa vie s'était effondrée.

Il y a encore quelques mois, elle s'apprêtait à devenir une vampire végétarienne qui n'aurait jamais le moindre problème d'argent. Elle vivrait dans une famille heureuse et joyeuse. Jasper ne souffrirait plus de son état d'humaine et de l'odeur de son sang, alors la crispation de son visage disparaitrait et il pourrait se laisser aller dans le bonheur ambiant. Emmet ferait des blagues idiotes qui les feraient rire malgré eux, sous le regard assassin de sa chère et tendre. Rosalie lui avait tant dit que ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'est qu'elle soit humaine. Elles trouveraient un terrain d'entente. Elle apprendrait à danser avec Alice et peut-être même à aimer le shopping. Esmée et elle passerait des heures à discuter de la rénovation d'endroits merveilleux et tout ce qui peut devenir beau dans ce monde. Peut-être que dans quelques années, elle s'amuserait à discuter photographie ou philosophie avec Carlisle. Tous ensemble ils feraient le tour du monde. Elle découvrirait les fonds sous-marins inconnus de tous. Elle visiterait les plus vieux vestiges encore debout et s'émerveillerait de tout. Et puis, il y aurait Edward. Elle pourrait passer la main dans ses cheveux, embrassait ses joues, ses lèvres, l'embrasser de partout, l'entendre dire « je t'aime ». Elle pourrait …

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit les larmes qui s'étalaient sur ses joues. Elle les rinça rapidement, pour éviter qu'elles ne marquent sa peau et s'efforça de penser qu'il allait falloir trouver d'autres plans pour l'avenir, d'autres personnes à aimer et les oublier, eux, tout comme elle devait l'oublier, lui.

Elle se répéta, comme un mantra, qu'elle allait devenir bibliothécaire, professeur ou peut-être journaliste pour un quelconque magazine. Elle gagnerait assez d'argent pour s'offrir un chez-elle et s'éloigner de toute humanité de temps à autre, pour un week-end. Elle vivrait. Sans bonheur et sans joie, mais peut-être également sans peine. La seule question qui lui restait coincée dans la gorge, la seule question à laquelle elle aurait pouvoir répondre « oui », c'était …

\- Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

La réponse qui lui vient fut celle qui lui venait chaque matin, quand elle s'observait dans la glace … Pour Charlie et pour sa mère. Au moins quelques années. Au moins quelques mois … Au moins quelques semaines, quelques jours ou peut-être même juste quelques heures. Oui, juste une heure de plus. Ce n'était pas grand-chose une heure de plus, ne pouvait-elle pas le leur accorder ? Si. Elle pouvait. Une heure après l'autre, elle le faisait, depuis des mois.

Elle se retourna et failli hurler en le voyant. Un vampire se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre et il la regardait de ses yeux de tueur. Des yeux de sang. Elle plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres et sa première pensée fut que tout compte fait, une heure de plus allait peut-être être impossible. Elle entendit Charlie s'affairait en bas et se demanda comment parvenir à faire en sorte que le vampire l'épargne.

Alistair, car ce vampire inconnu à l'air profondément antipathique, c'était Alistair, observa les réactions de l'humaine. Il était prêt à intervenir et à la kidnapper sur le champ si elle faisait mine de crier. Sinon, il s'en tiendrait au plan de Carlisle. Tout son instinct lui criait de la vider de son sang … Troisième maison, une fenêtre entrouverte, suivre le battement cardiaque le plus proche, … Tout y était, tout le scénario de ses meurtres et pourtant il restait immobile à attendre de voir si elle allait hurler ou pas. Elle n'hurla pas. A la place, elle parla d'une voix douce et mesurée :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il haussa des épaules pour lui signifier à quel point ce détail était sans le moindre intérêt. Il était … il était le bouffon de l'histoire, la baby-sitter très investie dans sa mission et qui aurait rêvé de perdre sa protégé dans les bois pour que les longues dents la dévorent. Mieux valait peut-être ne pas se présenter.

\- Aujourd'hui, dans ton école, il y aura une annonce de faites. Le stage d'échange avec l'autre école qui est proposé depuis longtemps, un donateur permet à tout le monde de le faire. Tous ceux qui le veulent s'inscriront. Tu diras à ton père que tu as besoin de t'éloigner d'ici et que ça pourrait te faire du bien. Tu t'inscriras pour le premier départ et tu partiras avec moi.

\- En échange vous ne ferez rien à ma famille ?

Il l'observa un instant, puis posa son regard sur l'escalier d'où s'élevait la voix de l'homme, il fredonnait un air connu. Alistair acquiesça simplement avant d'ajouter :

\- Prépares des affaires chaudes, quelques rechanges, une bonne paire de chaussure, ce que tu as besoin pour ton hygiène.

\- Alors, vous n'allez pas me tuer…

L'espace d'un instant, elle parut déçue, puis elle se reprit et demanda d'une voix morne :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais téléphoner à ma famille ?

\- Oui.

Alistair s'étonna de sa docilité apparente, de son flegme, du peu d'inquiétude qu'elle dégageait, … Cette fille était prête pour la mort, tout simplement et peut-être faisait-il une erreur en ne la lui accordant pas. Il s'éloigna et murmura assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende :

\- Ne préviens personne. Sinon, je t'emmènerai de force. Ça me va aussi.

Puis, grâce à sa vitesse, il disparut simplement. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'endroit et de la puanteur des loups qui y vivaient. Il quitta la ville et même la région. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il ramasserait la demoiselle en détresse. Il allait lui laisser prendre le bus avec tous les autres, puis l'avion. Il serait d'ailleurs dans l'appareil, non loin d'elle, puis en descendant, l'accompagnateur laisserait les élèves partir dans les différentes familles. Il serait un père de famille, heureux d'accueillir une jeune correspondante.

Il avait ri, devant le plan farfelu de Carlisle. Le vampire comptait qu'avec son argent, car c'était lui le généreux donateur, énormément de personnes ne partent. Le voyage avait lieu demain. Le professeur serait débordé. Le temps qu'il comprenne, l'humaine serait loin. La petite voyante avait assuré que l'accompagnateur serait peu sérieux et ne ferait pas de suivi avant la fin du séjour. Ils avaient trois mois pour disparaitre. Trois mois durant lesquels les Cullen traqueraient, puis il faudrait prendre une décision, car l'humaine ne pouvait rester seule et sans protection. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester humaine.

Alistair finit par arriver à la voiture qu'il avait loué et qui lui servait de QG le temps de régler quelques détails. Il avait fait des courses. Lui qui détestait la compagnie avait dû supporter les magasins et leurs foules. Ce n'était pas les soldes, ni un jour où les boutiques étaient particulièrement fréquentées, mais il avait si peu l'habitude. Un enfant avait fait un caprice près de ses oreilles et des envies de violence avait fait rage en lui. Non pas envers l'enfant, mais envers cette femme qui levait la main sur lui, pour lui montrer à quel point elle était en colère. Ce n'était rien, rien qu'une fessée. Rien qu'une mère se défoulant sur un plus faible. Il haïssait l'humanité mais à chaque fois qu'il s'y frottait, il se rappelait pourquoi. Les animaux avaient plus de respect les uns envers les autres que les êtres humains et les vampires. Sales espèces.

Il avait néanmoins trouvé ce qu'il désirait. Il avait posté le tout par colis, afin de les récupérer à destination, puis, enfin, il avait pu hiberner quelques heures comme un vieil ours, grincheux et mal réveillé qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son monde se trouvait soudain prit dans un tel mouvement.

En arrivant au lycée, Bella Swan se posait exactement la même question. Pourquoi son monde bougeait-il à ce rythme ? Elle n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de ses rêves, elle commençait à peine à en reconstruire d'autres, en tentant de se les imposer jusqu'au dégoût et voilà qu'un illustre vampire inconnu débarquait dans son univers pour lui annoncer qu'il la kidnappait, mais gentiment, puisqu'il lui fournissait une excuse et qu'il lui laisserait appeler ses parents.

Quel lien avait-il avec les Cullen ? Elle refusait de croire qu'il n'en avait aucun. Etait-ce Victoria qui l'avait envoyé ? Mais pourquoi se donner autant de mal ? Non, ça devait être les Cullen bien qu'elle ait du mal à imaginer Edward lui envoyer un vampire aux yeux de sang. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas appelé ? … La haïssaient-ils à ce point ?

Plusieurs camarades arrivèrent en lui parlant de la formidable rumeur qui s'élevait de partout, ce voyage hors de prix que seuls quelques un avaient pu s'offrir : un donateur le leur avait payé ! Jessica imaginait déjà à quoi ressemblerait son beau correspondant ! Elle le rêvait grand, blond, musclé, peut-être un surfeur, mais intelligent aussi ! Pour s'accorder avec elle. Cyniquement Bella imagina le vampire inconnu sur une planche de surf et se demanda si une paire d'yeux terrifiant gênerait vraiment Jessica ? Car sinon, ce vampire semblait correspondre à ses critères. Il avait un plan pour la capturer… Un plan … Elle eut envie de pleurer mais tenta de se prêter au jeu et de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant l'air déconfit des garçons qui n'étaient pas dans les mots des canons de beauté qu'elles décrivaient. C'était un jeu idiot et sans doute complexant, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Après tout, malgré ce qu'elle disait, Jessica n'avait d'yeux que pour Mike et Angela pour Ben et peut-être également pour son appareil photo ! Elle promettait d'ailleurs de ramener des milliers de clichés et elle le ferait sans doute.

Bella s'avança jusqu'au pupitre d'inscription, un professeur à l'air ravi expliquait les modalités du voyage. Il fallait l'accord parental pour le lendemain. Le premier départ était demain. Comment convaincre Charlie de cela ? Avec un air enjoué, ravi, rêveur, un véritable rôle de composition en sommes. Elle passa la journée ailleurs, comme chaque jour depuis qu'il était partie, depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné dans les bois. Une heure après l'autre, la journée s'écoula.

Le soir, Charlie arriva alors que sa valise était déjà faite. Des vêtements chauds, des baskets de randonnées, les plus stables qu'elle possédait, son téléphone, son mp3 avec quelques centaines de titres et puis le nécessaire de toilettes. Elle prit deux livres qu'elle ajouta à son paquetage, au cas où on lui laisse accéder à ce genre de distraction. Après tout, il ne comptait pas la kidnapper le temps d'un week-end.

\- Charlie, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Bella s'efforça de prendre une voix joyeuse qui contrastait tristement avec ses yeux éteint. Charlie déglutit tout en se demandant si elle n'avait pas encore perdu du poids. Ça en devenait inquiétant. Si elle l'avait fait pour ressembler aux demoiselles photoshopées des magazines, il aurait été en colère. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait perdu tout appétit et les cauchemars minaient son sommeil, la laissant épuisée et à bout de nerf.

\- Oui, très bien et toi ?

\- Il s'est passé un super truc au lycée aujourd'hui.

Machinalement, le père s'assit, inquiet de la suite des évènements. Les Cullen étaient-ils de retour ? Elle ne survivrait pas à un nouvel abandon de leurs parts et ils n'étaient pas fiables ! Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas cela. Il pria pour que son enfant soit épargnée … car s'ils étaient là, il ne pourrait les chasser sans la blesser tout autant qu'eux l'avait déjà fait.

\- Tu te souviens, le voyage dans un autre état, dans les familles d'accueils.

\- Oui, tu m'en avais parlé. Les stages d'observation, c'est ça ?

Bella acquiesça, c'était des stages qui avaient l'air passionnant et qui avait une très bonne réputation. Ils étaient destinés à la future élite …

\- Un riche donateur a payé le stage à tout le monde.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est super ça ! Tu vas pouvoir y participer, voir de nouvelles têtes, découvrir des tas de choses !

Charlie semblait ravi et enthousiaste. A croire que cela lui pesait de ne pas avoir pu le lui offrir. Elle se fit la réflexion que le convaincre ne serait pas si difficile.

\- Ouais c'est vraiment super, mais le départ est demain et ça dure trois mois, je comprendrais que tu préfères que je reste là …

Faire semblant d'avoir l'air triste ne fut pas difficile et immédiatement, son père la réconforta, lui expliquant qu'elle devait faire ses expériences et profiter de cette chance. Il signa le papier nécessaire et lui demanda si elle avait tout le nécessaire pour son départ. Tout n'était pas encore fermé à cette heure si, ils pouvaient aller dans la ville d'à côté en coup de vent pour prendre le nécessaire. Elle rit devant tant de joie, tout en refusant, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils passèrent une bonne soirée.

Le lendemain, elle était dans un train, puis elle grimpa à bord d'un avion avec le reste de sa classe. Parmi les passagers, elle remarqua son futur ravisseur. Le vampire était là, des lunettes cachant la couleur inhabituel de ses yeux. Il semblait mal à l'aise et passait son temps à regarder autour de lui, comme s'il était traqué.

Craignait-il que les Cullen ne lui courent après ? Ou avait-il peur d'un autre groupe ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle ressentit une joie perverse à le savoir inquiet. Peu importe qu'il ne veuille que son bien ou qu'il la dévore, il perturbait sa vie et qu'il en souffre était une bonne nouvelle. Elle s'installa confortablement pour l'heure et demi d'avion qu'ils avaient à effectuer. Durant tout ce temps, elle observa le vampire. Il semblait complètement paranoïaque et tout autant désintéressé d'elle, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, comme si elle n'était pas là à cause de lui.

Elle nota qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'il ne transportait qu'un sac à dos un peu usé. Il ressemblait à un baroudeur. Rien de rassurant. Quand leur accompagnateur passa près de lui, il engagea néanmoins poliment la conversation. Il indiqua être le père de la jeune « Holly » et qu'il rentrait d'un voyage d'affaire. Il sortit une carte qui avait l'air hautement professionnelle et lui demanda s'il s'agissait bien du groupe d'élèves venant de Forks. Il était rentré par ce vol pour être sur place pour accueillir la correspondante. Le discours était préparé. Le vampire souriait, il éblouissait totalement cet homme qui était censé veiller sur eux. L'avion se posa avec quelques rebonds et ils descendirent jusqu'à l'aéroport. Les nuages étaient lourds au-dessus de leurs têtes mais le vampire n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'attarder, il s'approcha effectivement d'elle et murmura, d'une voix furieuse et angoissée :

\- Prend tes affaires et suis-moi.

Bella fit un signe de tête et un petit geste de la main en direction de ses amies, puis elle le suivit. Elle marchait vers l'inconnu et peut-être même vers la mort. Ce n'était pas grave … Rien ne l'était après tout. Ils se rendirent sans le moindre mot à la station de location de voiture et le vampire sortit une carte de paiement. Elle nota qu'il attrapait le boitier maladroitement et qu'il hésitait avant de taper les chiffres, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Elle se demanda l'âge qu'il avait.

Est-il plus jeune ou plus vieux que Rosalie ? Rosalie avait un air de noblesse dû à une très haute estime de soi-même … en tout cas au premier abord. Mais elle gardait cette curiosité et cette adaptation à ce qui l'entourait … Peut-être simplement à cause du mode de vie proposé par Carlisle qui les forçait à rester en contact avec tout ça. Les non-végétariens avaient peut-être plus de difficultés ? Elle paria sur le fait qu'il était plus vieux que Rosalie, à cause de cet air déphasé, mais plus jeune que Carlisle ou même Jasper qui avait un air posé qu'il ne possédait pas. Mais encore une fois, peut-être était-ce juste une question de milieu de vie ?

Elle s'inquiéta néanmoins un peu à l'idée de monter dans une voiture avec lui s'il ne savait pas faire un simple code sur une machine. La personne à l'accueil ne sembla pas le remarquer puisqu'elle lui faisait de grand sourire tout en tentant d'attirer son regard dans son décolleté. A croire que tous les vampires faisaient ce genre d'effet … Il ne la regarda pas ouvertement mais elle put voir la crispation de sa mâchoire et comprit qu'il était effectivement tenté : par ses veines. Il récupéra néanmoins les clefs du véhicule et l'attrapa par le bras pour la conduire rapidement jusqu'au siège passager. Elle eut à peine le temps de déposer ses bagages à l'arrière.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient partis …

 **Note de fin** : Alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : des besoins humains

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : RAS

 **Note :** Vous pouvez venir me retrouver sur la page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri » ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit message :)

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Alistair avait détesté le vol et à présent, il se retrouvait dans un état ensoleillé coincé dans une voiture ridicule avec une petite humaine qui puait l'angoisse. Elle était restée calme tant qu'ils étaient entourés de dizaines et de dizaines d'humains. Etre seule avec lui était une autre paire de manche.

Elle finit par rassembler tout son courage pour demander ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle. Il haussa des épaules, comme à son habitude. Il n'en savait rien après tout. Il comptait juste la garder en vie …

\- On est suivi ?

Il sursauta et la regarda furieusement avant de cracher, suspicieux :

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Vous regardez tout le temps de partout alors je me pose la question.

\- Hum.

Il fut surpris qu'elle continue à lui poser la question, comme si elle ne le craignait pas. Peut-être souhaitait-elle seulement faire preuve de bravoure pour éviter d'exciter ses instincts de prédateur.

\- Alors, on est suivi ?

\- Espérons que non. Tu as bien pris des affaires chaudes ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que je peux savoir où l'on va ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

Il l'observa une seconde, profondément ennuyé et marmonna qu'elle n'avait qu'à suivre. Il n'était pas là pour faire le guide touristique. Il s'énerva un moment et reprit sa surveillance accrue de l'extérieur.

Bella patienta une heure, puis deux, avant de commencer à s'énerver. Le silence était pesant, ne rien savoir l'était encore plus. Allait-elle mourir quand il arrêterait cette foutue voiture ? La question pouvait se poser.

\- Etes-vous adepte de la torture ?

Il frémit, avant de la regarder, curieux. Il finit par lâcher d'une voix sombre un seul mot, un « non », sans plus de précision. La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais torturé personnes. Il n'était même pas digne d'être appelé combattant ou guerrier.

\- Alors cessez de faire tant de mystère. Qui vous envoie ? Pourquoi ? Où allons-nous ? Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? Ou juste me regarder devenir folle à force d'attendre des réponses ?

\- Tais-toi un peu pour commencer. On va rouler toute la journée puis on marchera.

\- Je ne marche pas très longtemps et pas au rythme d'un vampire.

\- Tais-toi je t'ai dit !

Il feula légèrement et regarda un peu plus autour de lui. Bella accepta de se taire, au moins le temps qu'il se calme un peu. Peut-être devrait-elle se reposer s'il comptait sincèrement la faire marcher … Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois qu'elle avait marché avec Edward. Il avait fini par la porter pour avancer à son rythme. Elle n'osa pas s'imaginer transporter par ce vampire nerveux qui l'avait kidnappé. Il briserait sans doute ses os, puis elle saignerait et fatidiquement … il la tuerait.

Elle ne parvient pas à dormir, à la place elle nota mentalement chaque panneau qu'ils croisaient. Il fit halte plusieurs fois dans des stations-services. A chaque fois, il lui permit d'aller aux toilettes et lui proposa d'acheter ce dont elle avait besoin pour se nourrir. Il avait toujours l'air inquiet de tout à tel point qu'elle se demanda s'il croyait réellement qu'elle allait mourir de faim parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé durant deux petites heures.

Elle l'accompagna alors qu'il récupérait une série de colis. Il en sortie tout le matériel nécessaire pour faire camper une humaine, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il espérait visiblement qu'elle marche, réellement. C'était une idiotie et il s'en rendrait très vite compte. La nuit tombait déjà autour d'eux lorsqu'ils se mirent en route. Il avait laissé la voiture à l'endroit convenu et ils étaient simplement parti, après avoir transvasé le contenu de sa valise dans l'un des sacs à dos qu'il avait prévu. Il n'avait rien dit devant ses livres et sa musique, mais son air profondément désintéressé avait parlé pour lui.

\- Avances un peu plus vite.

\- Je suis humaine.

\- Tu as des jambes.

\- Il fait trop sombre et je suis épuisée.

Pour la première fois il eut l'air surpris. Il murmura un « déjà ? » et s'arrêta pour projeter son don. Personne ne les suivait. Il se focalisa sur Victoria et la sentit très loin d'ici, loin de leur piste. C'était une bonne nouvelle en soit. Il fit encore avancer un peu l'humaine, puis ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière.

Elle tremblait un peu, peut-être de froid ? Il alluma un feu. Ce n'était pas idéal pour rester invisible mais visiblement important pour qu'elle conserve la totalité de ses extrémités. Il déplia la couverture de survie qu'il étala au sol, il plaça le sac de couchage par-dessus et mis les sacs de façon à lui faire un oreiller. En suivant, il s'éloigna, bien décidait à aller chasser un peu. Il s'était gavé avant de prendre l'avion pour des raisons de sécurité évidente et il pouvait encore tenir longtemps. L'humaine, elle, devait se nourrir et cela passait par des repas réguliers.

\- Merci.

\- Hum.

\- Est-ce Victoria qui vous envoie ? Vous pourriez au moins me dire ça.

Il se figea et observa la jeune femme épuisée qui tremblait près du feu … Elle ne le regardait pas. Dans ses prunelles, le reflet du feu dansait.

\- Non. Je ne la connais pas. Je vais chasser pour toi. Ne t'en va pas.

Il disparut dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Elle frémit. Partir en courant serait absolument vain et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pour se venger. Elle tira le sac de couchage sur ses jambes et rapprocha ses mains des flammes. Le feu craquait régulièrement, la faisant sursauter. Elle avait beau se concentrer, elle ne savait pas si le vampire s'approchait ou pas. Elle entendait les bruits de la forêt, se tairaient-ils quand le monstre reviendrait ? Ou bien est-il suffisamment discret pour que les oiseaux de la nuit ne l'entendent pas ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance de le surprendre.

Elle ne le surprit pas, il apparut soudainement.

Il semblait flotter dans l'espace, comme si la gravité n'avait pas de prise sur son corps. Il tenait un petit gibier, qu'il commença à préparer sous son air dégoutté. Elle avait envie de vomir et ne se sentait pas du tout capable d'avaler quoique ce soit de ce qu'il préparait. Elle n'osa rien dire et se demanda si elle pouvait faire semblant de s'endormir pour échapper à cette attention désagréable.

Il éloigna la proie de sa vue comme si il avait saisi ses pensées et elle aurait pu le croire si Edward avait réussi ce tour de force avant … seulement, elle était mal faîtes, elle avait un problème qui la rendait assez difficile d'accès aux pouvoirs. Elle était imperméable.

Il sortit de son champ de vision, puis découpa la proie et plaça une petite plaque dans le feu avec quelques morceaux de viandes à l'intérieur. L'odeur ne le dégoutait pas vraiment. On aurait dit de la terre chaude et humide. Pas quelque chose de comestible. Il finit néanmoins par penser que la cuisson était suffisante et posa la plaque près de Bella.

\- Mange.

\- Je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas faim.

Il eut bien des difficultés à retenir un feulement sauvage et colérique. Il détestait cette situation. Il faisait de son mieux mais il n'avait rien à faire là. Il se mettait en danger pour rien, pour un petit cœur battant qui finirait bien par se taire. Elle était destinée à mourir, elle était prête à le faire et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, immobile quand il aurait fallu courir à l'abri et se cacher. Et il était même en train d'essayer de prendre soin d'elle, contre son gré.

Il regarda la viande, se demandant si elle était trop cuite ou bien pas assez.

\- J'ai pas la patience pour les caprices. Manges ou meure, mais choisis vite.

Il se demanda ce qu'il devrait dire à Carlisle si la fille se suicidait devant lui, sans qu'il n'y fasse rien. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, lui, si elle n'avait pas envie de vivre !

Bella fut désarçonnée un moment. Attendait-il qu'elle se suicide, à l'instant même, devant ses yeux ? Un long frisson se glissa sur la surface de sa peau et elle se secoua tout en le regardant en colère. La gaverait-il si elle ne faisait ni l'un, ni l'autre ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim !

\- Mange !

\- J'ai mangé il y a quelques heures à peine. Je mangerais demain. Je n'en peux plus, si vous me forcez, mon corps vomira.

Il sembla perturbé à cette idée et elle se demanda une nouvelle fois quel âge il avait et depuis quand il n'était pas resté avec un être humain. Elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour le questionner alors qu'il la regardait avec cet air colérique. Il semblait prêt à l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire parler si elle voulait passer cet air de dégoût.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

Il sembla surpris par sa question et pour montrer sa bonne volonté elle attrapa un petit bout de viande qu'elle grignota tout doucement.

\- On dirait que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas été avec un être humain …

Il commença à se détourner sans prendre la peine de lui répondre ou même de réfléchir à la question. Il détestait les gens, alors il n'allait pas apprécier les bavardages. Il sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche et se coucha le long d'une branche. Le bois était dur mais toujours moins que sa propre chaire. Il déploya son pouvoir et se concentra au loin. Il pista les Cullen mentalement, un part un, puis il en fit de même avec Victoria. Ils étaient tous loin d'ici et les Cullen étaient loin de Victoria. A croire qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'attraper ou que cette petite souris était trop adroite pour eux. Il se risqua à localiser les traqueurs de Volturis pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas sur leurs pistes et enfin, il put souffler. Ils étaient seuls, absolument seul et à priori, personnes ne leurs courraient après. Il faudrait être discret et ils pourraient s'en sortir.

 **Note de fin** : Que pensez-vous de ce futur couple alors ? :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : le pic

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : RAS

 **Note :** Il y a un bug avec les reviews … Je les reçois uniquement par mail, je ne peux pas lire les plus longues et je ne peux répondre à aucune :'( Bref, désolée pour ce souci … A priori je ne suis pas la seule auteur dans ce cas, espérons que ce soit vite corrigé.

Vous pouvez venir me retrouver sur la page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri », si ça vous tente (et là au moins, je pourrais vous répondre).

 **Chapitre 3 :**

En dessous de l'arbre, à proximité du feu, l'humaine dormait. Il attendit qu'elle s'éveille d'elle-même pour reprendre la marche. Elle se plaignait peu mais ses muscles commençaient déjà à trembler, elle ralentissait, son cœur tambourinait, … Elle ne semblait pas se sentir bien et ils avaient si peu avancé.

Il décida néanmoins de faire une pause. Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils arrivèrent près d'un des lacs qui jalonnaient le parc.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un militaire.

Il l'observa et se demanda combien de temps elle avait passé auprès du Major, qui lui avait tant d'habitude militaire pour se faire cette réflexion. Il n'avait jamais été militaire en effet ou en tout cas, pas comme on l'entendait à cette époque. Il y avait eu des périodes de l'histoire où tout hommes, même les plus précieux et inquiets pour leurs santés, devaient apprendre à se battre et à se défendre. Il avait été de ceux-là. Il connaissait quelques passes d'armes qui pouvaient le rendre encore plus dangereux qu'un vampire sans la moindre formation.

\- Avez-vous vécu après la dernière guerre ? A moins que … Vous venez d'un autre pays ?

Et elle bavardait, elle bavardait, elle bavardait … A croire que ce muscle-là était incapable de se fatiguer. Il attendit, un moment, puis devant l'abondance de questions se dit que peut-être y répondre serait le plus simple ? Il décida néanmoins d'attendre, une journée ou deux, le temps qu'elle vienne au bout de sa non-patience, pour lui répondre.

Deux jours plus tard, elle massait ses mollets douloureux lors d'un de leurs si nombreuses pauses et elle continuait de lui demander des milliers de choses. C'était des questions relativement anodines. Elle ne semblait pas inquiète de son statut de kidnappée, otage d'un vampire aux yeux rouges, … Et il finit par répondre, déjà las :

\- Je viens d'un autre continent.

\- Oh ! Je n'ai jamais voyagé très loin, est-ce un pays intéressant à visiter ?

\- Aucune idée.

Bella fut désarçonnée par cette affirmation et compris qu'il n'était pas affreusement jeune. Il était vieux et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné chez lui. Combien de temps exactement ?

\- Depuis quand n'y êtes-vous pas retourné ?

\- Je compte rarement les années qui passent. En quel an sommes-nous ?

Elle bredouilla une réponse, sans vraiment y croire. Pouvait-on vraiment ne plus faire attention aux années ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir un travail, il ne devait pas non plus suivre la moindre actualité. Quel genre de vie cela pouvait-il faire ?

\- Hum. 500 ans environ.

Plus que l'âge d'Edward, d'Emmet, de Rosalie, d'Alice, … plus que Jasper également, qui était pourtant si vieux. Il était même plus âgé que Carlisle ! C'était le plus vieux vampire qu'elle rencontrait à sa connaissance. Il observa l'humaine face à cette révélation et savoura le calme qui s'élevait à présent. Elle s'était tut et elle réfléchissait à toute les implications que cela pouvait avoir. Il ne semblait pas vouloir de sa compagnie, qui pouvait le contraindre à l'emmener sans lui faire du mal ? Et plus encore … il faisait attention à sa santé, à son appétit, à sa fatigue … Il se contraignait à marcher à sa vitesse et la ménageait. Combien aurait perdu patience et l'aurait transporté comme un vulgaire paquet, un peu encombrant ?

\- Est-ce que vous êtes envoyés par les Volturis ?

\- Non !

Il sembla scandalisé de cette idée et en lui donnant cette réponse, il lui en donnait une autre, plus intéressante encore : il n'avait pu être envoyé que par les Cullen. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais noircis en sa compagnie, il se maîtrisait totalement et elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elle pourrait tomber d'un rocher, se briser les os et saigner abondamment qu'il ne perdrait pas son flegme. C'était d'autant plus étrange que d'un autre point de vue, il semblait toujours sur le qui-vive, à observer autour d'eux, à s'arrêter avec un air de réflexion profonde.

Elle aurait pu lui dire « vous êtes envoyés par les Cullen » ou même « vous êtes un ami de Carlisle », brandissant de telles phrases comme des affirmations immuables. Mais s'il lui répondait « oui », elle se sentirait trahie et aurait envie de s'effondrer un peu plus en larme. Marcher, vider sa tête et observer la grandeur de la nature autour d'eux lui faisaient du bien.

C'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était néanmoins étrange de se sentir aller mieux, dans cette situation impossible, quand le cocon familial avait juste échoué … Chez Charlie, elle n'allait pas mieux. Elle restait comme en apnée, à attendre que quelque chose arrive. Chaque minute, chaque seconde supplémentaire était un supplice qu'elle éprouvait avec de moins en moins de courage et à présent … Face à ce vampire … Elle allait mieux. Elle se releva, sans un mot de plus, et avança en se concentrant sur la texture du sol sous ses pieds. Il la suivi en silence. Parfois il ouvrait la marche, comme s'ils avaient une direction précise à suivre. A d'autres moments, il la suivait sans un mot. Elle avait fait des tests. Elle était allée jusqu'à faire un large demi-tour, comme si elle s'était perdue dans ces bois. Il n'avait rien dit. Elle se demanda si c'était pour combattre le don d'Alice. Si ni lui, ni elle ne choisissait de direction, Alice ne pourrait voir où il allait et si elle avait des visions, ce ne serait que de la forêt. Des arbres semblables à d'autres arbres.

Ou peut-être cherchait-il seulement à laisser passer le temps. La destination avait-elle un quelconque but ? Elle avait dormi sur un sol légèrement en pente et durant une partie de la nuit, elle avait eu froid. Ce matin-là, le corps plein de courbature et les yeux embrumés de sommeil, elle avait ressenti une première émotion vive. Le vampire n'était plus là. Il l'avait trainé jusqu'à un pic rocheux. Elle s'y sentait coincée, toujours au bord du risque de chute. Elle comprit alors que c'était une prison naturelle. Il l'avait enfermé métaphoriquement. Elle était bloquée dans son manque de connaissance et de compétence.

Que devait-elle faire au juste ? L'attendre là, quitte à mourir de faim mais surtout, avec l'idée de se soumettre au bon vouloir de ce vampire grincheux qui ne lui décrochait pas trois mots par jour ? Ou se dépasser ? Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir après tout ! Elle refit son paquetage, l'arrima à son dos, étira son corps maladroitement maintenant que le sac la déséquilibrait et elle entreprit de descendre de ce perchoir. Elle abandonna derrière elle les affaires que le vampire avait laissé, sans doute, comme preuve de sa volonté de revenir.

La descente fut lente, longue et absolument pas gracieuse. Elle n'hésita pas à s'asseoir, pour glisser le long des parois en salissant son pantalon, notamment au niveau de ses fesses. Ce n'était pas glorieux, mais elle était entière. Les doigts un peu griffés à force de retenir ses descentes en s'accrochant à des branches épineuses, mais rien de grave.

Arrivé en bas, elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra un pic, au loin. Ce serait sa destination. Elle transportait très peu de nourriture, elle aurait sans doute très vite faim et elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de faire un feu. Tourner en rond là condamnerait. Alors autant marcher tout droit, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de parvenir à son but ! Ce vampire qui ne lui avait même pas fait la grâce de son nom reviendrait, la pisterait et peut-être la tuerait-il sous la colère, à condition qu'il soit apte à en ressentir !

Elle trébucha tout le long du sentier, laissant une piste claire pour n'importe qui doté de deux yeux. La nuit tomba et elle dû admettre son incapacité à faire du feu. Elle avait froid et elle passa la plus grande partie du temps à trembler, s'épuisant totalement. Le lendemain, ses jambes étaient si raides que chaque pas lui arrachait une grimace, mais elle continua, vaillamment. Au bout de deux jours, elle n'avait plus de vivres, plus d'énergie et presque plus de courage. Elle sentait qu'il la suivait. Il devait bien rire de son état, ce qui la mettait en colère d'avance et la poussait à continuer « juste encore un peu » quitte à s'épuiser totalement. Elle ne voulait rien lâcher et encore moins devant lui.

Le troisième jour, il était là. Il avait ses affaires, signe qu'il était retourné à pic rocheux et l'air sévère qu'ont certains de ces vampires qui se croient tellement supérieur. Elle lui feula au visage et il eut un sourire cynique.

Il ne dit rien, il aurait pu se moquer d'elle et de son état, la charrier sur son manque d'habilité ou sur son trop plein de confiance. A la place, il ouvrit le chemin, ralentit le rythme et au bout de quelques kilomètres, il imposa une pause. Elle s'écroula sous le poids de son sac. Elle tenta de garder sa dignité mais les larmes s'écoulèrent d'elles même sur ses joues. Elle était d'une telle impuissance ! Elle se détesta autant qu'elle pouvait le détestait lui et sa toute puissance.

Sans un mot, il sortit une boite de son sac. Elle était pleine de viande et contenait également quelques champignons. A priori uniquement des choses qu'il avait trouvé en pleine nature. Il alluma un feu riche en quelque seconde, durant lesquels elle observa ses gestes avec précision puis il fit cuire ce qu'il avait collecté. Il lui présenta un repas gouteux et riche, qu'elle dévora en silence.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore un vampire ?

Elle releva le visage vers lui, sans comprendre ce qui avait attiré son attention et sa curiosité. Elle n'était pas un vampire parce qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être aimé par Edward. Il n'avait pas envie de passer l'éternité près d'elle, il le lui avait dit et il était parti. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas une vampire. Voilà pourquoi elle allait vivre une vie humaine, étrange et décousue avant de mourir sans que personne ne s'en inquiète.

Devait-elle lui répondre pour renouer le dialogue au risque de se ridiculiser ? Car c'était ridicule qu'un agneau se languisse d'amour devant un lion, salivant pour le dévorer et le méprisant. C'était ridicule. Elle se tut.

\- Carlisle a transformé bien d'autres avant toi.

\- Vous connaissez donc bel et bien les Cullen.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi vous ont-ils envoyé au lieu de venir eux-même ? Ils … ne comptent pas me revoir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il se trouve que j'ai quelque talent … pour la fuite.

\- Vous avez un don contre les traqueurs ?

\- Non.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis il ajouta d'une voix tranquille qu'il était une forme de traqueur, ce qui n'était pas dénué d'intérêt pour fuir ses ennemis … puisqu'il connaissait leurs positions. Elle accepta ces mots et sourit en l'imaginant guetter chaque ennemi potentiel. Puis son sourire se perdit en repensant à tous ces instants où il avait eu les yeux dans le vague et où son corps avez cessé de paraitre vivant pour se rigidifier quelques secondes de trop. Il devait utiliser son don pour les localiser.

\- Nous sommes poursuivis ?

\- Non.

Elle ne sut pas si elle devait se sentir soulager à cette idée ou inquiète. Etait-ce là la vie qu'avait décidé de lui offrir les Cullen ? Une vie de prisonnière et de fugitive ? Elle sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres. Son cœur tambourina un peu plus fort dans sa cage thoracique et il l'observa, interloqué. Il n'avait absolument plus l'habitude des réactions humaines et cela se voyait régulièrement.

\- Est-ce que je peux connaitre le programme ?

\- 3 mois de fuite, pendant que Victoria est traquée. Si au bout de 3 mois, elle a brulé, tu rentres chez ton père et tu reprends ta vie.

\- Qui lui court après ?

\- …

\- Ok, mauvaise question. Si jamais elle n'est pas … morte au bout des 3 mois ?

\- Et bien … Il faudra voir les choses sous un autre angle.

Il parlait de la transformer ? Ou de l'abandonner à Victoria ? C'était un choc d'apprendre qu'elle la traquait mais pas vraiment une surprise pour autant. La jolie vampire avait perdu son psychopathe de compagnon, elle allait forcément chercher à se venger. Une compagne pour un compagnon … Elle oubliait juste qu'Edward n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Cette pensée même était terrifiante. Elle l'avait aimé et elle avait cru être aimé en retour. C'était ridicule … Elle était « juste Bella » et lui, il était trop beau, trop populaire auprès des filles, trop riche, … trop vampire aussi. Elle aurait dû savoir dès le début que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner et pourtant, elle y avait cru.

\- Pas envie de devenir vampire ?

\- Je préfèrerai mourir que de vivre une éternité dans la solitude.

Il eut l'impression de se recevoir une gifle et son regard brulant confirma toute la haine qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ces mots. Lui avait fait le choix contraire… puisqu'il fallait être seul pour se protéger, alors il vivrait seul, à tout jamais.

\- Quel drôle de vampire tu ferais. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux sociaux.

\- Les Cullen vivent en groupe.

\- Oui … Ils le font.

Ca ne semblait pas le travailler que ce soit possible de vivre ainsi. Alistair avait simplement accepté l'idée que d'autres ne soient pas aussi prudent que lui. Que d'autres aiment le risque de mourir. Et beaucoup mourrait effectivement. Les vampires de son époque avait majoritairement disparu à présent …

\- Au bout des 3 mois, vous me transformerez ?

\- Moi ? Non, je ne transforme personne.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Aucune idée.

Il n'avait pas demandé et à vrai dire, il s'en foutait royalement. Qu'elle soit infectée par son très cher Edward, qui l'avait brisé en mille morceaux ou par Carlisle et son parfait contrôle, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Elle rentrerait avec les Cullens dans tous les cas et elle se prendrait pour une bête sociale et sous-contrôle. Quant à lui, il pourrait retourner à sa solitude et son voile de protection, sans pour autant perdre son seul ami.

 **Note de fin** : J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez :)


	5. Chapitre 4 : fuir encore ?

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : relativement tout public

 **Note :** Vous pouvez venir me retrouver sur la page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri » !

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Ils étaient remontés, le long des parcs, en pleine nature et avaient traversé une frontière. Les jours de randonnées s'étaient transformés en semaines et les semaines en mois. Le temps filait à toute allure et avec lui, venait un lot de questions de plus en plus dérangeantes à cause de leurs pertinences.

Ne prenait-il pas plaisir à leurs discussions ? Ou simplement à voir une autre personne bouger, manger, vivre ? Lui qui haïssait tout un chacun l'observait pourtant avec de plus en plus de neutralité. Il l'observait avec de moins en moins de colère … Il n'y avait plus de haine dans ses mots et il prenait le temps de considérer ses sentiments, comme si ses sentiments avaient une importance réelle. Aux yeux de qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller avec les Cullen.

Il l'observa sans vraiment oser formuler ce qu'elle sous-entendait là. Désirait-elle mourir ? Ou rejoindre un autre clan ? Elle vit sans doute son air interrogateur car elle poursuivit :

\- Je ne veux pas passer mon éternité auprès d'un vampire qui ne veut pas de moi …

\- Où voudrais-tu aller alors ?

\- Si tu me transformes, j'avancerais plus vite.

C'était donc de cela qu'elle parlait … de rester avec lui. Un instant, il se prit à l'imaginer. Quelle vie serait-ce que de se cacher à deux ? Il pourrait traverser le continent, prendre un bateau et en changer. Ils couraient aux travers les paysages, durant des siècles, sans s'arrêter. Serait-il heureux ? C'était une question étrange à se poser. Il n'avait jamais cherché le bonheur. Il cracha d'une voix sombre qu'il vivait seul et s'éloigna rapidement, comme on fuit un ennemi trop fort. Il fuyait la tentation … L'envie … Et si après tous ces siècles, il découvrait qu'il s'était fourvoyé, qu'il y avait une autre façon de survivre et peut-être même de survivre mieux. Il balaya les environs de son don, l'air inquiet. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas y croire.

L'humaine souriait devant sa réaction. Elle apprenait à l'apprécier lui et ses inquiétudes, lui et sa paranoïa, lui et ses angoisses perpétuelles … Lui et sa douceur élégante. La façon dont il détournait le regard quand elle avait besoin de pleurer. La façon dont il se tenait là, présent, sans être envahissant. La façon dont il s'occupait d'elle et de son humanité. Elle aimait tout cela et le chérissait. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver trimbaler de partout par Alice et Rosalie, transformer en poupée devant un Emmet blagueur et un Jasper glacial. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter les regards d'Edward, déçu de devoir la supporter, encore et encore … alors qu'il l'avait rejeté si clairement. Et plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas voir le visage auto-suffisant de Carlisle qui serait persuadé qu'il l'avait sauvé ! Quoi de plus risible quand on savait qu'il l'a condamné à l'éternité ? Une éternité dont elle ne voulait pas … pas dans ces conditions en tout cas.

Ils restèrent un long moment à ruminer leurs pensées. Les jours défilaient et bientôt, ce serait la date fatidique où Alistair, car elle avait fini par lui soutirer son nom, la livrerait à son commanditaire … comme un vulgaire objet.

Rien ne semblait vouloir venir contrarier la finalité de ces mois … et puis, le monde cessa de tourner, ils cessèrent de faire des pas en avant, fuyant l'invisible ennemi, … Son monde se retrouva la tête à l'envers une nouvelle fois. Alistair s'était figé, il avait tourné son regard anxieux vers elle et avait sauté à la cime d'un arbre. Il était redescendu quelques secondes plus tard et lui avait demandé si elle voulait toujours mourir, alors elle avait compris.

Les Cullen n'avaient toujours pas capturé Victoria et des vampires les entouraient. Alistair allait la tuer et laisser son corps en pâture pour fuir un peu plus vite. Elle le comprenait. Il avait dû regarder dans son dos toute sa vie et à cause d'elle, il se retrouvait dans une position désagréable. Il n'était pas un combattant. Il n'était pas un guerrier et affronter le danger n'était pas dans sa nature. Il avait le droit de partir.

\- Je suppose que le voyage s'arrête là alors.

Alistair la regardait, fixement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans son regard. Il cherchait l'acceptation de la mort et la résignation qu'elle avait lorsqu'il l'avait emmené. Seulement, elle avait aimé ces marches dans ces forêts magnifiques. Elle avait adoré observer les étoiles depuis son sac de couchage, tout contre un feu qui chantait à ses oreilles. Elle avait aimé le suivre presque autant qu'ouvrir la marche. Et si ses jambes la faisaient souffrir, plus que jamais, à cause des courbatures qui l'envahissaient, elle avait le cœur en paix.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de mourir.

\- J'avais commencé à entrouvrir quelque chose d'autre. Je me suis trompée, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça va aller. Est-ce que … tu pourras le faire vite ?

Troisième maison, premier cœur battant. Elle était sa victime toute désignée. C'était elle qui devait mourir, elle avait même été prête, seulement … Il avait pris goût à sa compagnie et alors qu'il tentait de fuir cette idée, elle le rattrapait de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas envie de fuir seul. Il n'avait pas envie de ne plus chasser de viande, de ne plus allumer de feu, de ne plus respecter ce rythme d'une lenteur affligeante, … Il ne voulait pas retourner à son quotidien, à ce qui avait fait le quotidien de ces derniers siècles. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, à fuir, à se cacher, à tout jamais. Il ne voulait plus … Il avait toujours haï ces règles, ces vampires, ces humains et voilà qu'à présent qu'il parvenait à apprécier l'un d'entre eux, on le lui arrachait de nouveau. Il ne pouvait rester près de son ami, car il était trop proche des Volturis, trop proche du danger … et elle, elle était un véritable aimant à catastrophe.

C'était un sentiment violent que la rage et ce besoin, terrifiant à ses yeux, de trouver une solution. Il devait trouver … il devait … Il devait la saigner et l'abandonner. Leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas encore sur eux. Il avait quelques minutes devant lui, pas beaucoup plus.

Il tourna, vira, l'air angoissé, alors qu'elle lui disait que c'était bon, il pouvait fuir. Il détesta cette image, si juste, qu'elle avait de lui.

\- Tu vas avoir mal. Tu vas hurler. Tu voudras que ça cesse et ça ne s'arrêtera pas. Après tu auras soif, ce sera une torture. Malgré tout, il faut que tu te souviennes de tout ce que tu veux garder. Tout le reste, tu pourras l'oublier. N'oublies pas. Raccroches-toi à tes souvenirs.

\- Tu vas me transformer ?

Il posa son regard dur sur elle, caressa ses cheveux une seconde et la seconde suivante, ses crocs étaient dans sa chaire. Le venin fut injecté, il commença à circuler et elle hurlait déjà. Alistair dû rester concentrer sur son besoin de la protéger, de la garder, pour ne pas la tuer. Il se délecta de son sang et avant que son cœur ne lâche, il parvient à rouvrir la mâchoire. Elle s'effondra entre ses bras. Il la déposa au sol. Son cri était déchirant. Ils n'en seraient que plus vite repérer. C'était sans importance. Ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir.

Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et le regarda quelques secondes. Il tentait de prendre des décisions claires pour qu'Alice puisse les repérer. Un incendie pour panneau d'indication. Les vampires avaient peur de flammes. C'était un fait immuable et il en avait peur lui-aussi, puisqu'il craignait la mort. Seulement, la peur peut tuer, alors il avait appris et ses assassinats multiples lui avaient donné une certaine maîtrise.

Il partit en courant, utilisant toute la force que contenaient ses membres et abandonnant la jeune femme en pleine mutation. Deux cents mètres, un départ d'incendie. Deux cents mères, un départ d'incendie. Deux cents mètres … Deux cents mètres … Le feu crépitait violement dans les airs et la fumée sombre commençait à se faire lourde. Il les avait entouré. Pour s'en sortir, ils devraient traverser les flammes ou fuir bien en arrière. Il courut encore, se sachant repérer et attrapa le corps de Bella. Elle se débattait. Elle hurlait. Elle pleurait. Il la souleva complètement et la rapprocha de son torse. Il avait vu une série de grotte, le long de la falaise. Ce serait défendable. Ce serait peut-être même repérable pour une petite voyante foutrement en retard !

Courir avec un humain en pleine transformation n'était pas forcément évident, mais il le fit. Il sauta les troncs d'arbres couchés, les fossés et autres obstacles naturels. Il gravit les roches pentues et la força à rester immobile contre lui. Il lui chuchota des promesses insensées sur ces lieux qu'ils traverseraient ensembles, sur toutes ces marches qu'ils feraient et sur tous ces ciels étoilés qu'elle pourrait encore voir. C'était des promesses idiotes. Les Cullen la lui prendraient et il ne se battrait pas. Néanmoins, il les formulait et il y croyait. Si elle le voulait, il l'emmènerait avec lui et plus jamais il ne serait seul. Il ne serait plus surpris en entendant le timbre de sa propre voix. Plus jamais.

Il la déposa dans la grotte et repartit à son entrée. Personne ne les suivait à portée de vue et son pouvoir n'était plus en train d'hurler à ses oreilles qu'il était temps de fuir. Ils étaient dissimulés pour quelques minutes. Peut-être plus si la fumée couvrait leurs odeurs. Alors ils pourraient restés ici quelques heures, avec un peu de chance. Bella hurlait toujours, mais le feu crépitait avec autant de puissance en bas de la falaise.

De l'autre côté du pays, Alice eut une vision. Un briquet portant un motif étrange, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, un feu dévorant, une grotte … et son nom. Alice Cullen. Quelqu'un avait tenté de lui offrir des indices. Mais qui était-ce ?

\- Edward bondit de son siège, les yeux exorbitaient en répondant :

\- Alistair ! C'est le briquet d'Alistair !

\- Tu crois que Bella ?

\- Je ne sais pas … dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle survive … dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas faites souffrir pour rien.

Carlisle avait monté les escaliers permettant d'accéder à la partie commune de la maison en entendant ces cris. Il tenta de calmer ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses enfants. Si Alistair envoyait un message, c'est qu'ils appelaient à l'aide. Ils devaient trouver où aller.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois qu'un immense incendie.

Le plus âgé sortit son téléphone pour avoir accès à internet et aux actualités. Les premières nouvelles d'un incendie gigantesque prenant naissance dans l'un des parcs nationaux du pays étaient en train de tomber. Il finit par trouver une photo et la montra à Alice qui hocha rapidement de la tête. C'était similaire à ce qu'elle avait vu.

Ils feraient de leurs mieux pour arriver à temps, mais le feu irait toujours plus vite que leurs voitures et ils n'étaient pas certains de la destination ni de ce qu'ils trouveraient sur place. Peut-être n'y aurait-il plus que des cendres à collecter et à disperser au vent.

Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir d'énormes vagues de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir mis Alistair dans cette situation. Il avait vraiment cru qu'en occupant suffisamment Victoria en la poursuivant, elle ne pourrait rien contre eux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à un tel résultat ? Cela l'inquiétait plus que tout. Aucun vampire sain d'esprit n'irait allumer un incendie, mais il savait qu'Alistair avait pour habitude de le faire. Se cachait-il parmi les flammes en attendant leurs aides ? Carlisle frémit à cette idée. Il aurait préféré resté éloigné de cet élément destructeur.

Ils partirent, ils roulèrent à fond, dans différents véhicules, ils avancèrent comme pour aller au combat et bientôt, ils sentirent la fumée. Ils ne voyaient pas la moindre lueur de l'incendie. Ils n'entendaient pas le moindre crépitement et pourtant, déjà, ils le sentaient.

Sur place, dans leur grotte, Alistair lui aussi sentait très bien la fumée. Il sondait l'extérieur en espérant échapper à la mort. Il se tenait dans un cul de sac, devant Bella, prêt à la protéger de son corps comme si c'était une chose naturelle. Il n'y avait rien de naturel là-dedans, pas pour lui en tout cas. Les ennemis avaient rebroussés chemin, pour échapper aux flammes. Il n'en avait pas eu un seul. Ils devaient partir. Ou bien il faudrait qu'ils soient un peu plus nombreux pour se battre. Car lui … lui il ne se battait pas.

Il observa Bella et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Les souvenirs que tu veux garder. Il faut y penser. Rappelle-toi, les membres de ta famille, tes amis, tous ceux que tu aimes …

Au sein de son agonie, Bella entendait cette voix profonde et caverneuse. Elle y rattacha d'abord un visage, possédant une légère pilosité et des cheveux mal-coiffés. Un air de bucheron ou de baroudeur. Un homme sauvage. Alistair. Il ne l'aimait pas. Ou plutôt c'est ce qu'il disait. Il lui avait montré les étoiles et les avait nommés, une par une, en racontant pourquoi elles portaient tel ou tel noms. Les légendes du ciel. Il les lui avait contait, quand elle faisait semblant de dormir et qu'il faisait semblant d'y croire.

Alors qu'un cri déchirant se frayait un chemin dans sa gorge, elle formula une pensée, une seule et unique pensée en réponse à la demande d'Alistair. Quel souvenir était important ? Quel souvenir était fondateur de sa personnalité ? De quoi aurait-elle besoin pour l'avenir ?

Devait-elle penser à son père ? Charlie, shérif de Forks, adorateur de la vitamine R et des bons steacks. Un homme droit qui n'abandonnerait jamais sa fille et qui pourtant pouvait l'oublier au profit de son travail. Devait-elle penser à sa mère ? Renée était adorable … marrante, inattendue, aimante … pourtant, c'était des souvenirs idiots qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Uniquement des souvenirs tout bêtes. Enfant, elle s'amusait à se coiffer de milles manières et Renée prenait plaisir à la photographier. Elle lui faisait parfois des costumes pour aller avec. Elle courrait dans le jardin et faisait tourner des robes trop grandes pour elle.

Elle avait vécu longtemps seule avec Renée. C'était une vie étrange, un peu décousue, même si sa mère faisait tout pour lui donner un cadre. Elle avait suivi des cours de danse, avait trébuché joyeusement, fait les spectacles de fin d'année, … Elle avait grandi dans un désert, si grand et si beau. Et puis … Forks … les Cullen … Edward et les mots qu'il avait dit. Il l'avait chassé, il l'avait rabaissé, il lui avait montré qu'elle ne valait absolument rien à ses yeux et il l'avait abandonné.

Qui avait-il de plus à se souvenir si ce n'est que l'amour blesse ? L'amour fait souffrir, pleurer et donne envie de mourir. Elle se souvient de nouveau des mots d'Alistair. Les légendes du ciel, toute la douceur qu'il mettait dans ses gestes. Elle ne pouvait pas rester vieille fille à tout jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de ne plus jamais aimer.

Elle tenta de rejeter la transformation. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, mais sa panique ne pouvait pas chasser le venin. Son corps changeait. Il gagnait en force, en puissance et en solidité. Il gagnait en performance et en compétence. Il était de plus en plus fort. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle le vit. Alistair. Il se tenait là, à côté d'elle, avec cet air de détresse intense provoqué par la crainte et la paranoïa.

Elle le trouva beau. Elle détailla du regard son grain de peau puis les marbrures dans ses yeux rouges. Il la regardait, lui aussi. Elle fronça le nez en sentant la fumée environnante et la dureté de la pierre sous ses épaules. Où était-elle ? La panique qu'affichait Alistair commençait à l'envahir à son tour. Il murmura, précipitamment :

\- Enfin … Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Alistair.

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix, si différente de celle qu'elle avait dans ses souvenirs. La panique continuait d'affluer dans son corps, mais elle l'écouta.

\- Oui. Tu m'avais dit qu'une fois transformé, tu pourrais courir plus vite.

\- Oui. Je me souviens.

\- C'est le moment de le prouver.

Il lui tendit la main, doucement, et elle la saisit. Devaient-ils fuir ? Partir en courant ? Maintenant ? Elle se releva et cessa tout mouvement en comprenant à quelle vitesse ça avait eu lieu. A peine le temps d'y penser et la voilà déjà sur ses pieds.

Il y a des personnes qui nous chassent et des alliés qui nous cherchent mais qui s'avèrent incroyablement mauvais à cette tâche. On va rejoindre les alliés.

\- Je te suis ?

\- Ouais.

Bella s'approcha de l'ouverture et fit un pas en arrière. Le vide était immense par là, l'avait-il vraiment porté jusqu'ici. Il lui chuchota qu'elle ne se briserait pas sous l'impact. Son corps saurait se réceptionner correctement. Machinalement, elle attrapa sa main et c'est ensemble qu'ils sautèrent. Elle sera les mâchoires pour éviter d'hurler, l'instant d'après, ils étaient au sol et Alistair l'entrainait dans une course folle au travers des bois. Elle n'avait jamais couru de cette manière. Elle avait toujours été si maladroite et à présent, elle suivait Alistair. Elle le suivait comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle tenta de se retourner en entendant quelqu'un derrière eux mais Alistair l'en empêcha. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il voulait dire par « des personnes nous chassent » avec cet air de pure angoisse. Leurs ennemis étaient sur leurs pas, tout près d'eux, prêt à les saisir.

Elle paniquait totalement lorsqu'il l'entraina dans un bond prodigieux. Ils sautèrent et retombèrent dans un cercle de vampire. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement, puis elle les reconnu. Ils avaient rejoint les Cullen et elle n'avait qu'une envie : repartir en courant. Elle ne voulait aller avec eux. Elle attrapa un peu plus fort le bras d'Alistair, assez pour le faire grimacer afin de s'assurer qu'il ne la lâche pas.

L'instant d'après les poursuivants arrivaient et tombaient sur une bande de vampire feulant et rugissant avec à leur tête celui que l'on nommait Dieu de la guerre. Cela faisait toujours son petit effet. Carlisle d'une voix surpuissante s'écria :

\- Nous nous défendrons si cela est nécessaire, mais nous pouvons régler cela pacifiquement. Rien ne nous force à nous affronter !

Les vampires de Victoria hésitèrent un instant avant de capituler et de s'enfuir, au moins pour un temps … Ils pourchassaient un vampire fuyard et incompétent en matière de combat et une humaine. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter un groupe de vampire et encore moins des vampires entraînés à en tuer d'autres. Le temps de trouver un plan et de les tuer … Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se mettre mal avec Victoria. Elle était trop vieille et trop pleine d'influence.

 **Note de fin** : Plus que 2 chapitres pour cette petite histoire ! Un avis ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : l'heure du choix

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : relativement tout public

 **Note :** Vous pouvez venir me retrouver sur la page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri » ! Merci mille fois, Nina, pour tes reviews ! On approche de la fin, j'espère que toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse et que ça te plaira ! :D

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Les adversaires officiels s'étaient éloignés, mais le corps rigide d'Alistair ne s'était pas détendu. Tous ses instincts lui dictaient de fuir, pas seulement parce que les gens de Victoria connaissaient cet emplacement, mais parce qu'il se tenait au cœur d'un clan ennemi. Le clan Cullen n'était pas son clan. Il n'en avait pas. Il n'y était pas le bienvenu, peu importe la véracité de son amitié avec Carlisle, il n'y avait pas de place pour un « carnivore » ici.

Bella avait besoin de se nourrir et si elle tenait encore le choc, ce ne serait pas le cas très longtemps. Des décisions allaient devoir être prises. Elle aurait une certaine liberté, mais ils l'influenceraient et surtout, il doutait qu'ils la laissent partir avec lui. Ils le lui avaient confié comme un paquet, comme un paquet qui ne lui appartenait pas et il devait à présent le rendre.

Edward s'avança et tendit une main vers le visage de celle qu'il aimait toujours. Elle leva des yeux rouges, troublant vers lui et il ne vit pas cet air admiratif auquel il s'était tant habitué. Il intercepta quelques pensées sarcastiques provenant de ce vampire qu'il connaissait si peu et il crut comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Je suis désolé que nous ayons dû partir. C'était uniquement pour ta sécurité. Si nous avions su … Je t'aime Bella. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

C'était impudique de le déballer ici, mais il sentait bien qu'elle était prête à fuir, prête à s'éloigner de lui et il ne pourrait peut-être pas les rattraper. A présent qu'elle était vampire, avec le don d'Alistair qui sait où ils pourraient se dissimuler ? Ils pourraient le fuir comme la peste, sans que les visions d'Alice ne parviennent totalement à les localiser. Ils avaient déjà réussi ce tour de force, un peu plus tôt dans leurs cavales, en ne prenant aucune décision.

\- Je suis tellement content que tu sois parmi nous à présent. J'aurais aimé que ce soit en de meilleure circonstance.

Bella ne répondait pas. Elle le regardait de ses yeux trop rouges. Il se demanda si elle était perdue dans sa soif ou d'autres sentiments. Il nourrit l'espoir que ce soit du bonheur à l'idée de retrouver leur famille jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un pas en arrière. Un pas vers lui.

Il leva des yeux choqués vers Alistair et fouilla sans la moindre décence dans ses pensées. Il intercepta la plus petite d'entre elle. Le vampire espérait fuir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il accepterait la compagnie de Bella. Si elle venait à lui, ils partiraient ensemble. Un feulement monta à sa gorge amenant la totalité des vampires présents en positions de défense, tous sauf Alistair. Son don était formel, personne n'arrivait. D'une voix forte, Edward cracha :

\- Tu ne nous la prendras pas.

Le plus vieux lui tournait le dos et il décida de ne pas lui faire face. Il ne voulait pas se battre et encore moins pour la possession d'une femelle. Il ne voyait simplement pas les choses ainsi. Ce serait la décision de Bella. Uniquement sa décision. Sans pression. Elle avait le droit de choisir entre une vie de végétarienne, proche des humains et habitant dans un clan et … et de longues marches aux travers du monde, couvaient par les étoiles. Juste avec lui. Juste ensemble.

\- Espèce de couard, tu ne peux même pas te battre pour tes souhaits. Tu n'as pas le moindre honneur et tu viens me narguer en pensant la respecter ? Tu ne la connais pas ! Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Que suis-je alors ?

La voix douce qui s'était élevée était celle de Bella. Son regard rouge et son visage inexpressif ne permirent pas à Edward de comprendre. Il n'avait malheureusement toujours pas accès à ses pensées. Il décrivit la fille délicate qu'il avait connue, rêvant de voyager dans des endroits luxueux et de vivre au sein de leur famille, aimée. Il décrivit cette femme en devenir qu'il avait aimé, pour sa maladresse, pour ses réflexions, son amour de la vieille musique et des livres. Il décrivit celle qu'elle avait été avant d'attendre la mort, avant d'apprendre à espérer autre chose. Avant de voir autre chose … Elle avait été sublimé par l'argent, par l'impression de s'approcher de quelqu'un d'impossible et d'étrange, … Elle avait été sublimé par sa personnalité et puis, elle avait découvert que derrière tout cela, il y avait un maniaque du contrôle qui pouvait prendre des décisions pour elle, sans même trouver bon de la consulter.

Et voilà qu'il indiquait à Alistair : « Tu ne nous la prendras pas » ? Elle n'était pas une possession, ce n'était pas une vieille paire de basket qui pouvait être volée, échangée ou abandonnée en fonction des moments avant qu'on se souvienne qu'on l'avait bien utilisée et qu'elle était confortable.

D'une voix douce, elle chuchota :

\- Je suis libre.

\- Victoria te pourchasse …

Elle eut un sourire tendre en voyant cette opposition, si nette, à sa liberté. Il la voulait dépendante de lui, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il leur avait imposé tant de souffrances au lieu de la transformer. Il aurait pu, il avait refusé et à présent il réclamait des droits sur elle, comme un enfant capricieux.

\- Je reste libre. Libre de me cacher, de me battre, de courir, d'ignorer le danger, … Libre.

\- Mais que t'a-t-il rentré dans la tête ? Que lui as-tu dit !?

Edward s'était tourné, accusateur, vers Alistair. L'homme ne bougeait toujours pas. Il attendait, incapable de prendre une décision. Près de lui, Carlisle semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il reconnaissait les signes. Son ami était prêt à fuir et l'ennemi, c'était eux. Comment son clan pouvait-il déclencher de tels sentiments chez cet immortel ? Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne risquait rien parmi eux. Pourtant à voir Edward et son visage déformé par la colère, il en eut lui-même le doute. Pouvait-il assurer la sécurité d'Alistair ?

\- Edward. Bella fait ce qu'elle veut et c'est bien ainsi., tenta-t-il de dire pour aplanir la situation.

\- Elle va se faire tuer !, répondit violemment son fils.

Bella faillit dire 'la mort est mon droit' mais elle se tut. Elle n'avait pas envie de partager cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer que tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de vivre comme elle l'entendait. Il faudrait gérer Victoria, mais c'était sa vie qui était dans la balance. C'était sa vie qui avait été malmené jusque-là et si elle se sentait reconnaissante de leur aide, elle refusait d'être redevable pour autant. Pas après des mois de souffrances, de larmes et de cauchemars.

La soif s'insinua un peu plus en elle. Elle devait se nourrir sans tarder, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient d'Alistair et attendit à côté de lui qu'il se calme. Il la regarda, inquiet et elle réitéra cette seule et unique affirmation.

\- J'avancerais plus vite.

\- Bella, ce n'est pas prudent, tenta Alice.

\- Tu devrais rester avec nous, au moins le temps du sevrage, murmura Carlisle.

\- Comment peux-tu …

Elle n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase. Ils s'étaient élancés comme un seul homme. Edward pourrait sans doute les rattraper, il était bien plus rapide que les autres, mais ils sautèrent suffisamment haut et loin pour que leur piste soit impossible à suivre. Ils refirent plusieurs manœuvres similaires, très rapidement et les bois les avalèrent. Ils disparurent tout simple. Entre les cendres, les décombres et les craquements de bois. Sous les volutes de fumées d'une forêt encore frémissantes, comme dans un dernier sursaut après la mort … Ils disparurent.

Edward hurla sa détresse et son inquiétude. Il les poursuivit. Ils les poursuivirent tous. Les guerriers de Victoria et le clan Cullen. Ils ratissèrent les bois, les villes aux alentours, suivirent les quelques incendies qu'ils trouvèrent en les prenant à tords ou à raison pour des points de nourrissage d'Alistair. Ils cherchèrent les tueries mais ils ne trouvèrent pas.

Durant des mois, des années, ils espionnèrent Charlie et les coups de téléphone régulier qu'il recevait. En vain. Puis finalement, au bout d'un temps extrêmement long, ils finirent par s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de cette poursuite. Le Clan Cullen chassait toujours Victoria, mais si Bella et Alistair désirait être trouvé, ils le feraient savoir. Pourquoi les pourchasser ? Pour leurs sécurités ? Ils l'assuraient seuls, comme des adultes qu'ils étaient. Par ingérence ? Alors autant arrêter … Par amour répondait Edward. Il clamait qu'elle était celle qui était faites pour passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Il parlait, il disait, il affirmait … mais elle ne revenait pas. C'était à sens unique et il finirait par le reconnaitre, tôt ou tard. En attendant, il les traquait, au grand désespoir de Carlisle qui savait à quel point Alistair était stressé par ce genre de comportement. Il était tout à fait capable de les faire se cacher dans une grotte ou sous une pierre durant des décennies. Il pouvait s'affamer pour assurer sa survie. Il l'avait déjà fait. Plusieurs fois.

\- Edward. Quand, et si, elle a envie de revenir parmi nous, elle reviendra.

\- Je suis sûr que s'il ne l'avait pas endoctriné … Qu'a-t-il pu lui dire pendant sa transformation ? Quel mensonge lui a-t-il raconté ?

\- Il n'est pas comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

Rosalie surprit une énième conversation entre leur doyen et Edward. L'homme crevait de jalousie et était de plus en plus colérique. Ils ne le reconnaissaient plus et parfois, elle se demandait s'il était encore à sa place parmi eux. Il transpirait d'une violence totalement malsaine. Elle cracha, hors d'elle :

\- Parce qu'elle ne le veut pas. Et franchement je la comprends. Tu te rends compte de comment tu deviens ?

\- Tais-toi Rosalie ! Si elle ne revient pas, c'est possible que ce soit de ta faute ! Parce qu'elle sait que tu ne l'as jamais aimé ! Alors ne viens pas m'accuser ! Si tu n'étais pas qu'une bimbo dégénérée et jalouse de toute l'attention, elle serait là !

Rosalie fit un pas en arrière, choquée par de telle accusation. Carlisle frémit et l'instant d'après, Edward avait décollé du sol. Emmet et sa force brute, observait placidement sa compagne se faire les ongles sur le vampire qui l'avait insulté. Elle n'avait pas peur, ni de sa vitesse, ni du fait qu'il lise ses pensées. Elle-même ne savait pas où elle frapperait. Elle y allait à l'instinct et l'instinct frappait fort et vicieusement. Elle feula toute sa rage et son dégoût jusqu'à ce qu'Edward batte en retraite. Il n'avait pas levé la main sur elle peut-être parce que son éducation lui interdisait de brutaliser une femme autrement que par des mots, à moins que ce soit pour éviter que d'autres ne s'en mêlent.

Suite à cela, Edward n'avait plus jamais été le même. Ils mirent trois décennies avant de réussir à réduire Victoria en cendre. C'était tristement nécessaire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle ne cherchait plus que ça. Elle avait fini par les attaquer, alors qu'elle était en infériorité numérique. Surement pour mourir dignement … Mourir … Edward y pensait de plus en plus, mais ses songes étaient remplis d'une Bella enchaînée, qui hurlait son nom sans faiblir. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Carlisle lui aussi, parfois, pensait à la mort. Il avait vu tant de vampire céder à la folie … Certaines vies étaient simplement trop longues pour être vécus sans souffrance. L'esprit d'Edward était proche de la rupture et il ne savait absolument pas comment l'aider à oublier ce qui était devenu une obsession. Il en était venu à penser que le retour de Bella serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver pour le moment.

 **Note de fin** : un avis ? J'espère vraiment ne pas tomber dans le bashing (je déteste ça) …


	7. Chapitre 6 : sous les flocons

**Disclaimer** : Au sein de cette histoire, je manipule les personnages et l'univers de Twilight qui appartiennent à qui de droit.

 **Rated** : relativement tout public

 **Note :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Déjà ! Ca a été rapide, c'est vraiment une petite histoire. Vous pouvez venir me retrouver sur la page FB « Les petits textes et autres défis de Diri » !

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Elle observait le chasseur dans le ciel. Quelques étoiles qui dessinaient des figures abstraites. La ceinture d'Orion était simple à repérer, mais elle aimait ce groupe d'étoiles. Avec des yeux humains, elle aurait eu bien des difficultés à voir toutes ces étoiles, avec ses nouveaux sens, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule d'Alistair. Ils étaient couchés, entre deux arbres et regardaient le ciel en silence. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à faire cela. Ce n'était presque rien et pourtant, c'était tout. Parfois, ils étaient d'humeur bavardes et échangeaient leurs impressions ou débattaient avec passion. La couleur des étoiles occupait une grande partie de leurs temps de débat. Par moment, Bella voulait juste l'entendre parler. Il prenait l'habitude, peu à peu, de ces instants de monologue où sa voix résonnait dans l'air. Orion était alors le sujet, plus précisément, le chasseur. Il racontait des anecdotes d'un autre âge.

Il était intarissable lorsqu'il parlait des faucons et de cette relation privilégiée qu'il avait eu avec certains d'entre eux, autre fois. Depuis qu'il était un vampire, les animaux le fuyaient. A présent, il ne pouvait plus que les observer de très loin. C'était comme un lot de consolation, bien triste et frustrant. Il en parlait toujours avec cette tristesse dans la voix. Il avait été l'un des meilleurs chasseurs. Aujourd'hui, il était un vampire, un traqueur fuyant devant l'ennemi pour éviter le combat. Une partie de lui-même lui criait qu'il devrait en avoir honte et une autre partie se demander quelle honte il y avait à fuir la guerre ? Il ne voulait juste pas être mêlé à eux.

Bella était peu à peu arrivée à un tout autre statut à ses yeux. Il embrassa ses cheveux avec tendresse. Elle gardait le silence et se perdait dans la contemplation. Son manque d'activité était un choix. Elle restait immobile à recevoir ses marques d'affection.

Ils avaient passé longtemps à fuir avant que cela ne se produise. Il lui avait appris à chasser, à bouger à se maîtriser et puis un jour … Elle avait caressé sa joue et embrassé sa mâchoire avant de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Me hais-tu ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant tu hais tout le monde.

\- Oui.

Elle s'en était contentée et l'avait embrassé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais l'aveu n'était pas vide de sens pour un tel vampire, tant habitué à la solitude. Un jour, il avait fini par l'entendre chuchoter « Je t'aime » et il était resté silencieux, comme s'il ne l'avait pas comprise. Elle ne s'était pas vexée. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait juste continué de l'aimer et de vivre au jour le jour à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas une passion dévorante, qui vous fait vous jeter à corps perdu dans les bras de l'autre, c'était déjà ce genre de passion où un regard suffit pour retourner votre monde. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire l'amour ou de la couvrir de bijou pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de le lui prouver.

\- Orion est resplendissant ce soir.

\- Oui, dans cette partie-là du monde, il a tendance à l'être. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense tu as déjà vu des aurores boréales ?

\- Juste en photo.

Il la regarda troublé, un moment, avant de ce souvenir de ce qu'était un appareil photo. Tout ce qu'il avait appris des êtres humains était très utilitaire. Téléphone, paiement, voiture, … Ascenseur, plus rarement, escalator et autre porte électrique même si ça tenait plus du manque de réaction que de l'habitude pour lui.

\- Et si on achetait un appareil photo. Du genre énorme, avec pleins de bouts qui peuvent se détacher et des sacoches encore plus grandes.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour voir autrement !

\- Pourquoi pas.

Une direction, des envies, c'était peut-être leur première erreur depuis toutes ces décennies qui s'étaient écoulées. Bella avait perdu ses parents, partis de vieillesse et elle avait eu le temps de s'en remettre. Plus rien ne la rattachait au moment présent et parfois, ils se prenaient à oublier qu'ils étaient peut-être encore traqués. Ils auraient pu contacter Carlisle pour avoir des nouvelles de la traque de Victoria, mais ils n'osaient pas, de peur de se rapprocher d'un autre poursuivant, d'un autre genre. Bien-sûr le don d'Alistair montrait clairement que Victoria n'était plus … Mais qui savait à qui avait-elle pu s'allier ? On ne vit pas aussi vieux que ce qu'elle avait vécu sans quelques cartes dans sa manche.

Comme à leur habitude, ils évitèrent de répondre directement à leurs souhaits, ils préférèrent continuer de marcher au hasard des chemins, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour de chasse, ils se retrouvent pas hasard devant l'objet de leurs désirs. C'était une technique fiable pour éviter les visions d'Alice ou en tout cas, ça avait été fiable durant un long moment.

Les jours qui suivirent furent ponctués de photo et de minuscules souhaits : et si je prenais une photo depuis le haut de cet arbre ? Et si l'on montait ce col pour photographier les glaces ? Et si …

Un jour, ils furent dans une contrée glacée où soufflait un vent terrible qui balayait chaque odeur. Bella riait et dansait contre ce courant. Alistair souriait devant cette joie toute neuve. Elle était enfantine, joyeuse, riante, … Elle avait mis longtemps à ne plus être dépressive et à ne plus voir leurs vies de fuite perpétuelle comme un nouveau carcan. Ils ne se disaient pas « nous ne pouvons pas rester », mais « ailleurs à l'air intéressant ».

Tout allait bien, elle souriait, il riait, il l'embrassa et lui chuchota son amour. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, lui rendit son baiser puis ils se figèrent. A quel moment avaient-ils fait une erreur ? Quelle était l'imprudence qui les avait conduits là, face à Edward ?

Il était rapide, trop pour fuir face à lui, surtout dans cet environnement trop plat pour se dissimuler. Il avait l'habitude de se battre, même s'il n'était pas un guerrier à proprement parler, ni un militaire. Jasper avait formé Edward comme il avait formé chaque membre de leur clan.

\- Libère-la !

Alistair l'observa surpris et Bella fit un pas en arrière. Elle envisageait de partir en courant mais il n'y avait vraiment pas le moindre endroit où se dissimuler. Elle finit par accepter l'idée qu'elle devrait lui faire face. Elle se redressa, fièrement, car elle n'éprouvait pas de honte.

\- Je suis libre. Il ne me retient pas prisonnier.

\- Alors viens avec moi.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

Elle vit la rage qui déformait ses traits et comprit que ce n'était pas une supplique. Il ne le lui demandait pas. Il avait décidé que sa place était auprès de lui et refusait toute autre alternative.

\- Tu disais vouloir le meilleur pour moi.

\- C'est le cas !

\- Je suis avec Alistair. C'est le mieux qui puisse m'arriver.

Il ricana sèchement et lui demanda, comme il l'avait fait à l'époque, ce que ce vampire avait bien pu lui dire. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'il la forçait à manger des gens, des personnes, des êtres humains ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'ils étaient pris dans une immense cavale qui n'en finissait plus ? Elle ne pouvait être heureuse, ce n'était qu'un mensonge !

Si seulement il avait accès à ses pensées, il aurait pu découvrir quels mensonges il lui avait susurré pour qu'elle recule à sa vue. Il fouilla la tête d'Alistair et n'y trouva que ce qu'il connaissait déjà.

\- Alistair n'est pas le mieux qui puisse t'arriver Bella. Ta famille t'attend. Je t'attends.

\- Tu te penses meilleur que lui ?

\- Regarde-le. Il suinte la peur. Il ne fait que fuir. Comment pourrait-il te combler ?

Alistair fit une grimace douloureuse mais ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Il ne voulait pas affronter le fils de son ami. Il cherchait une solution pour sortir de cette situation impossible. Une situation … pacifique. Il avait beau haïr tout le monde, il ne faisait pas dans l'épuration. Edward darda son regard d'or sur lui et lui jeta à la figure tout le mépris qu'il avait pour lui.

\- Il m'aime. Oh, Alistair, tu n'es pas parfait, soyons d'accord.

Les amants échangèrent un sourire complice. Reconnaitre les défauts d'un autre n'était pas un manque d'amour, seulement une capacité à la lucidité. Oui, Alistair était capable de faire le tour du monde pour éviter de s'approcher, même vaguement, d'un danger. Seulement, alors qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle pouvait accepter qu'il l'abandonne, il était rentré dans un cul de sac avec elle, pour la protéger. Il avait fait son choix … Il avait tout tenté pour elle.

\- Il t'aime ? Il ne sait pas ce que c'est l'amour ! Maintenant, tu viens avec moi. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux.

Il s'élança et referma sa main sur son avant-bras, pour la trainer derrière lui. Si c'était nécessaire, il la trainerait avec lui. Il la forcerait à se rendre compte qu'elle était sous une mauvaise influence ! Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir avec lui, alors qu'elle était encore humaine. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner, en espérant que Victoria ne se venge pas sur elle … Il avait fait des erreurs et il l'avait payé durant des années, des siècles, alors qu'Alistair la maintenait loin de lui. Maintenant, il la tenait et il n'accepterait pas de laisser passer sa chance. Il devait la sauver ! Peut-être qu'il devrait la sauver d'elle-même. Il était prêt à le faire, prêt à la brusquer, … prêt à se faire haïr par elle. Il n'accepterait jamais de l'abandonner à un tel sort.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non, tu viens avec moi.

\- Je ne veux pas ! Lâche-moi !

Une main d'homme se posa sur le bras d'Edward et dans la seconde, un autre bras s'enroula autour de son cou alors que des genoux claquaient dans son dos. Alistair serait sa gorge et l'immobilisait. Il pouvait lui arracher la tête s'il le désirait.

\- Pour survivre, il faut savoir choisir ses combats. Tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas bagarreur. J'évite les conflits. Penses-tu que je n'ai pas la force de t'arracher la tête pour autant ?

Il parlait d'une voix douce qu'Edward ne lui connaissait pas et dans ses pensées défilait des actes de chasseur. Il n'était pas une proie, il était un prédateur. Il savait mettre à mort. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à faire cela. Il pourrait tuer l'un des enfants de Carlisle si il n'avait pas le choix, mais quand à choisir, il aurait préféré fuir.

\- Edward, tu me lâches, maintenant !

Bella n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Alistair tuer Edward, car cela leur ferait du mal à tous les deux. A tous les trois. Ils ne voulaient aucun mal au clan Cullen, ils voulaient juste … la paix, la tranquillité, la possibilité de voir des ciels différents chaque soir. Etait-ce vraiment une utopie ? Un rêve idéaliste et impossible à atteindre ? Edward voulait le leur faire croire … et eux défendaient le point de vue contraire.

Au loin, dans la neige, le profil d'un clan se dessinait. Les Cullen arrivaient. Soutiendraient-ils Edward et sa possessivité ou bien venaient-ils pour l'arrêter ? Ils avaient une responsabilité dans ce comportement, ils lui avaient permis de les traquer toutes ces années. Alistair aurait préféré qu'ils n'interviennent pas. L'idée de décevoir Carlisle lui était simplement insupportable. Il aurait aimé fuir, mais Edward avait toujours sa main fermement arrimé au bras de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné quand elle était humaine, il ne l'abandonnerait pas aujourd'hui non plus.

\- Lâche-moi !

Bella paniqua, elle ne voulait pas voir tous les Cullen juger ses choix et l'emmener de force. Elle ne voulait pas aller avec eux. Elle frappa le bras qui la tenait tout en feulant sa rage.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi espèce d'égoïste !

Elle se tourna vers Carlisle et hurla qu'elle ne voulait pas aller avec eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça, que c'était injuste et cruel. Alistair maintenait sa prise mortelle, observant les Cullen en gardant cette menace tout à fait explicite. Il serait prêt à se battre pour elle. Il serait prêt à mourir.

Carlisle avança en lenteur, pour essayer de ne pas provoquer de réaction violente. Il n'était pas venu pour se battre, ni pour provoquer des combats. Il n'aurait jamais cru assister à une telle scène. Depuis tout le temps qu'il connaissait Alistair … C'était un homme qui réfléchissait, qui philosophait, … C'était un ermite d'un autre temps. Il ne se battait pas, à moins qu'il soit suffisamment acculé pour qu'il doive défendre son intégrité physique, ce qui n'était arrivé qu'une fois à sa connaissance. Aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé une personne à qui il s'était suffisamment attaché pour décider de se battre. Et c'était son fils, son poète de fils, l'ennemi.

\- Edward lâche Bella. Tu lui fais mal. Il faut que nous discutions. Alistair ?

\- Vous ne forcerez pas Bella à vous suivre ? Vous ne la blesserez pas ?

\- Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes venus pour éviter que des drames aient lieu.

Edward finit par la lâcher et Bella récupéra son bras. Elle le massa, machinalement car elle n'avait pas besoin de faire repartir la circulation dans son membre. Immédiatement, Alistair se dégagea et se mit devant elle, pour la protéger de leur agresseur. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger de tout le clan, mais si Carlisle avait annoncé qu'ils étaient là pour éviter les drames, il le croyait. Il ne les attaquerait pas et il ferait tout pour qu'aucun affrontement n'ait lieu.

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, même si nous aurions aimé que les circonstances soient plus heureuses.

Ces mots c'était Esmée qui les avait prononcés d'une voix douloureuse alors que ses yeux, posé sur Edward, criaient du reproche. Alistair nota avec soulagement que le dieu de la guerre dont il avait appris à craindre les légendes se tenaient en retrait et à distance égal entre lui et Edward. Il tentait d'afficher un air neutre pour bien montrer qu'il ne prenait pas de parti.

Rosalie, elle, se tenait près d'eux et faisait face à Edward. Bella la regardait l'air mal-à-l'aise et la vampire prononça quelques mots pour la rassurer. Elle était venue pour la soutenir dans son choix, quel qu'il soit et pour lui assurer que si elle désirait revenir avec eux, elle lui ferait un bon accueil. Elle n'avait pas de rancune envers elle. Bella hocha la tête et pris la main d'Alistair tout en disant d'une voix haute et ferme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas :

\- Je ne veux pas rejoindre le Clan Cullen.

\- Très bien ! Nos cousins t'accueilleront ! Tu ne restes pas avec ce type., cracha Edward.

Edward se sentait blessé de se faire ainsi rejeté par sa famille, mais quelques part également soulagé qu'ils soient venus. Quand il avait senti les mains d'Alistair sur lui, il avait vu la mort arriver. Il était persuadé qu'il ne se battrait pas pour Bella. Ce n'était après tout qu'un pleutre. Et pourtant, il l'avait attaqué. Si ça ne changeait absolument rien quant à son avis : cet homme était un manipulateur, qui la retenait prisonnière avec des mensonges et qui abusait d'elle … cela changeait néanmoins sa perception des choses. Il allait devoir se battre pour pouvoir la libérer.

\- Ce type est l'homme que j'aime. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ou de juger de mes choix. Je te l'ai dit, je resterai avec lui. Tu ne m'enfermeras pas dans le clan de ton choix !

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il …

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Je n'appartiens à aucun d'entre vous. Je fais mes choix. Alistair m'a déjà proposé de vous rejoindre. Il m'a proposé la mort. Il m'a proposé la transformation. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de rester avec lui, car j'aime cette vie en sa compagnie.

Alice fit face à Edward en avançant à pas lent et mesuré. Sur ses talons, Jasper bougeait au même rythme. Il tourna le dos sans crainte, à Alistair, se positionnant enfin dans le duel qui avait lieu en cet instant. Edward se sentit un peu trahi et quand Alice commença à parler ce fut la douche froide.

\- Cela fait des années que je te cache mes visions. J'arrive à les voir, clairement. Ils sont heureux et tout ce que tu pourrais faire pour aider Bella, c'est de la laisser à son bonheur. Tu vas tout détruire si tu continues. Tu détruiras notre clan, notre famille, … et tu mourras. Je m'interposerai toujours entre toi et elle. Je refuse que tu lui fasses du mal. Bella, je sais que je suis partie, comme eux, mais j'ai cru bien faire et je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma sœur. J'ai tout fait pour te protéger. Je suis désolée qu'il ait surpris une de mes visions …

\- Tu te trompes Alice. Il lui est néfaste., cracha Edward, désespéré.

\- Si tu prends ce chemin … Je mourrais.

Il fit un pas en avant, comme pour la défier et Jasper bondit. Il ne prit pas le moindre risque pour sa compagne, d'une voix douceâtre et colérique, il demanda au vampire qu'il venait de plaquer au sol s'il était réellement en train de menacer Alice, car il ne l'accepterait pas. S'il devait y avoir un tas de cendre, ce serait les siennes.

Carlisle s'accroupit à leur hauteur et expliqua au garçon qu'il avait rendu immortel que parfois, la meilleure chose à faire pour quelqu'un était de disparaitre. Il pourrait peut-être la côtoyer, un jour, mais en attendant, il devait accepter son bonheur.

\- Elle est heureuse Edward. Dans chacune de mes visions, Bella est heureuse.

\- Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime. Nous allons partir. Edward, si tu reposes la main sur moi, je te tuerais.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton las et Carlisle avait seulement acquiescé. Rosalie lui tendit un sac, contenant de quoi les appeler et leurs numéros tout en lui disant qu'elle espérait qu'ils puissent faire partie de cette famille un jour, même si c'était de loin, à l'instar de Peter et Charlotte qui gravitaient dans leurs univers.

Les amants partirent, sourd aux hurlements du vampire qui finirait par se résoudre tôt ou tard … Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le lieu de l'affrontement, les flocons tombaient avec grâce et douceur. Le vent les faisaient s'envoler et tournoyaient un instant, comme pour avoir le plaisir de les voir tombaient de nouveau … lentement, comme s'ils étaient retenus en suspension dans les airs.

Le calme était revenu et en cet endroit inhabité, la paix existait. Loin, vers l'Est, le fracas des armes résonnaient. A l'Ouest, la terre était encore gorgée de sang et l'air était lourd, comme rempli par trop d'horreur. Plus bas, vers le Sud, les épaules étaient voûtées par la fatigue et accablaient par l'horreur. Le monde était ainsi. La paix ne durait pas. Jamais. Les deux vampires amoureux avaient repris leur course éternelle, parfaitement conscient de cela. Pour toujours et à jamais.

 **FIN**

 **Note de fin** : Fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un petit commentaire ? :)


End file.
